of Vampires (and a few men)
by silvandmercury
Summary: The vampire factions are having a war for the crown! It is Kuroko's faction verse the rebel Oikawa faction. Kuroko is the Vampire King who constantly watches Akashi. Akashi is trying to raise is younger brother Hinata in peace after their rough paths forced them to live on their own, and wants nothing more to wrong that already has.
1. Kuroko's faction

Kuroko Tetsuya sat lazily on his throne. That's right, his throne. It didn't suit his weak personality at all, but Kuroko was the vampire king. The Kuroko family had a knack for disappearing without anyone knowing unless they were directly touching them, and therefore their family survived and for hundreds of years and eventually became the vampire rulers.

However, the persistence of their reign might not go on for too much longer. A small branch of vampires had realized how weak Kuroko was and had begun a rebellion. The Oikawa faction. A sect full of full of strong vampires with a lust for power. The only reason Kuroko was still in any state of power was because he had Kagami and Aomine, the two strongest vampires in the area, protecting him.

Kuroko let out a deep sigh, and Momoi ran to his side.

"Are you okay my lord? Do you need anything? "She asked.

"No, I'm just a little stressed Momoi-san," Kuroko replied.

"You know I could always help you relieve stress, right?" Momoi whispered slowly into his ear. She was always after a crown of her own, which Kuroko had no intention of giving her, but she was a great intel gatherer, so he kept her around. Kuroko was about to push her off when a strong arm appeared on her shoulder and dragged her off of Kuroko for him.

"You really should stop trying to make a move on him, Satsuki. Everyone knows that you'll never be queen." Aomine shook his head in exasperation as he spoke. His most recent battle scars were still seeping rose red liquid from his arms.

"Your no fun, Dai-chan!" She said annoyed before turning around. She was about to continue making a scene, but upon seeing his wounds, she began making a huge fuss and dragged him off to get them treated.

The Oikawa clan had a vampire named Kenma, who could actually inflict harm that caused vampire flesh to heal at human rates, and he was a major threat to Kuroko and his followers. Fortunately, the bastard was so lazy that the days he fought were rare. Unfortunately, it appeared today was one of those days.

Kuroko relased another long sigh. Why was he even trying to protect his throne? Why not just give it up to Oikawa? These questions always floated around his mind. Then his maid, Kise, entered rubbing an already healing wound on his neck as he babbled something about how Aomine bit him.

"He says it'll help his injuries heal faster, but I think he just enjoys the taste of my blood," Kise complained on,"I wish I could go out there and fight too! Kuroko, you know that I would do anything for you, right? But then again, if I get hurt I would have to give up my job as a model. Why is life so unfairrrrrrr!?" He pouted.

"Kise what did you really come to tell me?" Kuroko deadpanned. He was too tired to be sympathetic to his annoying maid today.

"Oh! Right Lord Kuroko, it's that time again!" He said, winking and striking some imitation of a pose meant for magical girls.

Kuroko slipped into the shadows before Kise could say anymore. Really, why DID he protect his throne? It isn't like Oikawa would do anything to the vampires who followed Kuroko. If anything, he would be delighted with them. Oikawa loved vampires and believed that they were superior. His favorite general, Kageyama, was also a strong believer of this, and they dismissed anything a vampire did as fine.

Kuroko then emerged from the shadows and was ready to declare his reign over when he caught sight of a man in his early twenties. He had bright red hair, and a set ruby eyes that shined as he left his apartment waved to someone out of view with a smile. It was then that Kuroko was reminded why Oikawa couldn't reign. He would destroy the lives of all humans, although that was of no concern to Kuroko. It was that one red headed human that he wanted to save.


	2. Families come in all different fandoms

A loud ringing abruptly stared right next to Akashi's face and it was soon joined in by a human voice imitating the clock sound while giggling at Akashi's displeasure. He tried to hit the snooze button on the clock but all he could find with his eyes closed was the head of soft messy hair that the human voice belonged to. Akashi eventually was sick of the beeping sound and just bopped the human head.

"Ow! Akashi you didn't have to do that! I was just trying to help you get up!" The voice complained.

"Well you,didn't have to get in the way of the clock."Akashi mumbled into his pillow. "Why are you in here anyways? Don't you have to get ready for school?"

"Ah, well Nijimura is making my lunch alongside yours, and you have hit your alarm a few times too many!" His cheery voice said.

Akashi just nodded his head, still to sleepy, trying to process why his brother was hear. Then as he realized what he said Akashi shot up so quickly that not even his brother's extreme reflexes could stop him from falling over.

"What time is it?" Akashi asked the oranged haired male now pouting on the floor at Akashi.

"A little past seven, you usally wake up at six." The orangenette said still pouting.

Akashi was about to run out of the room when he remebered that he should apologize to his brother," Sorry Hinata." Hinata beamed, it was rare for Akashi to ever apologize, and over something so small in both of their minds. Hinata knew it was just because he was running late, it was unacceptable for someone of his caliber. He walked through the apartment. It had 5 rooms. A bedrooms split with a curtain, 1 bathroom the size of a closet, the kitchen, and the living/dining room. Not a place Akashi ever thought he would be living in.

Akashi quickly put on a shirt and left to go greet Nijimura, a host should great his guest, ecspecially when they were your closet friend. It was a known fact among everyone who knew Akashi that he only truly trusted Nijimura (Hinata was a bit of an airhead), there was just something about his aura. As Akashi turned the corner he saw Nijimura in the kitchen wearing their pink apron that was too tight on his large muscular body, it was also a little short, because Akashi and Hinata were both short, everything they owned always seemed so small compared to Nijimura. Before Akashi could speak, Nijimura started to make fun of the usally timely man.

"So are you going to get ready for work, or sleep into next week and not make any money so that I have more ingredients to use." He smirked.

Akashi smirked in return,"Oh? If I wanted to I could have every kind of ingredient you need imported right now, i just wouldn't have any left afterwards"

Nijimura chucked,"True. But I am sure Hinata wouldn't be happy being kicked out of school for lack of funds."

Akashi narrowed his eyes, his brother was in a tricky situation, with only Akashi to rely on.

"So why were you sleeping in so late anyways?" Nijimura raised a brow.

Akashi sighed,"Just couldn't sleep last night, had a lot a work to do for my father." Which wasn't the entire truth he did have a lot of work, but what kept him up was the nightmares of his and Hinata's past. Mainly Hinata's and what that kid had to endure.

Nijimura caught on the fact that he was lying, pouting, "Akashi, if you need anyone to talk to I am here." He was there through the worst of the mess to help pull things together so Akashi was a book to him.

Akashi frowned and in a huff left to get ready for his work. He hated being pitied by others, but Nijimura was the only one who knew a good chunk of their story. That they had both seen their fair share of crap.

Akashi walked back to one of the only rooms in the decaying apartment to see Hinata brushing his teeth with a big smile. Akashi smiled knowijg that there was a time where neither could smile before.

Akashi was the son of the Akashi family a rich and important company, Akashi himself was the only legitimate heir and would gain all of that wealth one day. His mother died when he was six, and has dealt with a series of mental problems as well as a father that ignored him and focused on the company image. Hinata hadn't even know their father. You see, after Akashi's mother died, his father became depressed and drunk, and one night accidentally got a women pregnant. She gave birth to Hinata, but was dumped at an orphanage after his father wouldn't help with the child. He took his mother's last name.

When he learned this Akashi then went searching for his lost brother who had been adopted when he was less then a year old, and was being raised in a family who looked just like him, even with a younger sister who was his spiting image.  
But the boy himself was a mess. He had too many wounds for a volleyball player. Even if his parents did call him a reckless 9 year old. He was scared, and nervous of everyone. It was obvious he was not just a 'reckless 9 year old.'

Akashi's hand clenched thinking about Hinata's adoptive parents and his head was filled with screaming begging for forgiveness blended with the dull thumps of a beating and the sharp hissing of burning skin. It had haunted his dreams for years.

It must have shown on his face because Hinata looked worried at him and gentally hugged his brother.

"Akashi your eye is yellow again."Hinata whispered. And that was all that had to be said for Akashi to snap out of his anger. Hinata had been scared by everyone around him, especially Akashi's yellow eye. Once Akashi asked why but Hinata could only reply that he felt something so wrong about it. The yellow eye replaced the red one at times that made no sence to himself.

Akashi pushed Hinata away first and looked over the young boy who had grown so happy since Akashi had decided to take him in after resucing him and after their father rejected this 'mutt'. It wasn't always easy, Hinata's eyes used to burn with hatred towards the Akashi name, and Akashi used to find himself drunk every night and getting in fights just to take out the pain that he couldn't handle this unfair world by himself. Only to come back to scared the shit of Hinata with his dichromatic eyes before falling over into his arms before he would pass out from exhaustion.

Hinata then looked up to Akashi and gave his biggest smile, something that would always cheer him up, and always make him possessive over the fragile boy.

"Akashi don't get depressed! It is too early in the morning for that! You still have to become that huge bussiness man!"Hinata scolded before skipping down the hall. Akashi winced, he didn't need any more pressure, Hinata knew what crap he went through, but even he couldn't give up on the idea that Akashi was BORN for power. And to speck of the devil, his father called at that moment.

"Akashi, I hope you are doing well." His voice was cold." Your birthday is coming up soon. U beieve you have had enough time playing house with your current way of living, how about you come back home?"

Akashi hung up without another thought. His father was always trying to get his heir back. They only that stopped him from the Akashi name was the fact that he would be able to provided for Hinata in the future no matter what, and Nijimura wouldn't let him bring an early death to the old bastard.

Fifteen minutes later he was dressed, fed, and hair brushed. He wore a red dress shirt with black slacks. He then grabbed his lunch Nijimura had made him glancing at the clock. He then walked into the living room which doubled as the dining room since the apartment was so small. As Akashi walked into the room he saw Nijimura flick Hinata on the head for playing with his food, Hinata looked mildly annoyed but when he saw Akashi his eye brightened up and he went to hug his brother before leaving for school.

"Have a good day at work Akashi! Don't stay too long, Or I'll miss you!" Hinata shouted out the door blowing a kiss just to annoy Akashi who only smirked.

Akashi let out a sigh, Hinata had grown up so cheeky, but he could get as scary as Akashi. As he let this hang over him Nijimura wrapped his arms around Akashi's waist. They were alone.

"You don't have to be at work for a bit longer, right?" Nijimura purred into his ear. Akashi swallowed and nodded slowly. They were close friends, but the did dabble in experimentation with eachother.

Nijimura then pulled Akashi into his arms and then carried him over to the couch before dumping him like a sack of flower. Akashi was blessed that the couch was soft since it was a good meter drop.

"Be careful, I don't want to have clean up again before I leave and end up being late." Akashi scolded before letting Nijimura place himself above him.

"I know, I know. We can't have the great heir to the Akashi corporation being late, can we?" He grinned as he brought his mouth closer.

Akashi moaned as Nijimura crashed his lips into the other's. They then began softly passed each other and the kiss was slow and lazy. Then Nijimura moved a bit so he could deeper, he bit Akashi's lip giving a whimper of pain but Akashi then bit back harder. Nijimura then put his hands in Akashi's hair pulling, claiming dominance over the other. Who grunted into the kiss in response. His hands around Nijimuras need to keep him close while curing the strands of hair that brushed his neck playfully pulling them occasionally.

Licking his bottom lip asking for entrance, Akashi complied but only so that they could battle for dominance with their tongues as they glided across each other, Akashi letting the other win and inside of mouth. Nijimura used his tongue to feel every tooth and every crevice in the wet carven. He brought to an abrupt end when Akashi used his tongue to curl around the raven haired's own, and moaned. He felt the vibration throughout the entire mouth and he moaned back. He was about to go back to bitting Akashi's lip when he was pushed up. Pouting a little at not getting what he wanted, but Akashi only smirked.

"I have to go now." He leaned up and whispered in Nijimura's ear. "Shuuzou." He practically purred making a shiver go down Nijimura's spine and straight to he member at the use of his given name. He really wished Akashi didn't have to go to work.

Akashi got up, and started to fix his hair. "So what are you going to do today, since you have no work?"

"Humm", Nijimura sat up looking the silky red hair being put back into perfect placements, "I think I will hang out here today, so I will have you as soon as you get home, doing some cleaning since Hinata is a pig, and maybe some shopping for this place."

Akashi scoffed, but smirked,"As soon as I get home, I have to help Hinata with his homework, for an Akashi he isn't bright, but I guess I can't blame him with his past education." Akashi frowned remembering Hinata's adopted parents.

"Well guess that can't be helped." Nijimura said as he stood up and began pushing Akashi out the door." Now hurry up, or your going to be late, plus I really need a piss!"

"Is that all? I can see your erection from here Nijimura."successfully making Nijimura blush and Akashi smirk. He then left waving to him as he left.

As he walked he felt watch and couldn't help the shiver down his spine that felt unnatural and forboding. He looked around and saw no one.


	3. Jesus is a Kidnapper

Hinata walked to school, same as he did every day. He was eternally grateful that his brother had been so kind as to help him when he had no where else to go. He had hated where he was before. He loved his brother, even if he'd initially blamed Akashi for his parents abuse, and he was glad he was out of that house and away from the tortures that came with it. His only regret he was that he couldn't bring his little sister with him. Their parents had never touched her, and Akashi wasn't related to her in any way, so he hadn't been able to take custody of her. Nevertheless, people who were abusive had a tendency to let old habits die hard, and he was concerned.

Eventually he got to school and sat down at his desk. As Hinata went through the motions of school life, he did his best to focus, but knew that he would probably end up having to ask Akashi for help with his homework again. He thought of ways to show gratitude. He jokingly though of how he couldn't do it in the way Niji-san could, but he had to admit he wouldn't mind if Akashi asked it of him. His brother was a handsome devil after all, but he knew Akashi would be horrified at the idea. To Akashi, Hinata was his sweet little baby that needed lots of protection.

Hinata knew that he had caused a lot of trouble for his older brother, and that he had been on the brink of being abandoned more than once. But Akashi was always strong, and he held onto his dear brother even when he came home drunk and covered in someone else's blood every night. Although, Hinata was admittedly always a little scared of when Akashi's left eye glowed gold it. He didn't really know why, but felt like a beast was being let out of its cage whenever it appeared. Usually when that happened, Akashi would approach Hinata simply to hug him for hours after. It was the only time Hinata had ever seen Akashi weak.

Hinata switched his train of thought back to what he could do to show he was thankful. What could he give his brother who had everything, when he had nothing? What would make his life easi-

That was it! He would get a part time job! Akashi did it when he was in high school, and he had wayyyyy more work back then. It might cut into his volleyball, which Akashi had been nice enough to let him continue despite his protectiveness and concern about Hinata being injured, but that was ok. And it wasn't like Hinata had a social life anyway. Hinata had Akashi blood running through him, he could do this!

He was about to text Akashi, but then he remembered Nijimura would be home today and decided to text him instead to avoid disputing Akashi's work. He told him that he was going to be out this evening and might not be back until later. Nijimura replied.

To:Hinata Shouyo  
From: Nijimura Shuuzou  
Sub: Re: Gonna be Late today

Ok, but be careful. I have an odd feeling about today... Make sure you're home before dinner, and don't talk to strangers, okay?

It was weird for Nijimura to voice concern he normally just said "sure, whatever, don't die." However, Hinata was too excited about being able to help his brother to pay any attention to it.

By the end of school, Hinata was bouncing up and down, super excited to go to a job interview that he had set up during school though e-mail with at a local store.

In fact, he was so excited, he was completely obvious to the net that came around him.

Before he knew it, he was on the ground being dragged by someone. He kicked and screamed and tried to look at his kidnapper.

There were two people dragging him towards an unassuming silver minivan. One of the guys looked absolutely terrified, which was a little contradictory considering his tall, muscular appearance. The guy had long, brown, Jesus-style hair. The other guy had short grey hair and a friendly smile, which Hinata felt was an odd thought to have about a kidnapper. The grey haired guy sent him a little wave before throwing him into the van. Oddly enough, no one on the street tried to stop these obviously suspicious people. If they did look in their direction, the silver haired one would flash a smile and they would just go on with their lives. As if everything was fine because this guy was all smiley.

They picked him up and placed him in the back seat next to the the Jesus guy. The other one sat in the front seat.

"Hey Daichi! We've got the goods, so let's get going!" The silver haired man said to the driver. The driver, a man with short black hair, facepalmed and shook his head, mumbling something about being the only one with a brain.

"Why the hell did you and Asahi do this in the middle of the day around tons of other humans, Suga!? You don't even tell me what you were doing! I thought that you wanted go visit the city and see what human schools looks like, but then you go and kidnap someone?!" Daichi said through his facepalm.

Suga just laughed and patted his back. "Ah Daichi, you wouldn't have agreed otherwise!"

"You're damn right I wouldn't have, you psychopath!" Daichi said, facing Suga.

Asahi then spoke up, "Now now guys, let's not have a lover's spat now. We should go before any other vampires come."

'Wait, vampires? The heck is going on? Is that a gang? Not real vampires right? I mean this guy looks like Jesus!' Hinata thought incredulously.

Daichi huffed and then started to drive, just not caring why they took Hinata anymore.

Suga leaned over and kissed him on the cheek,"Don't worry dear, everything will be fine, we're under orders from Kageyama anyways." Daichi glared, but now there was humor in his eyes.

"Oh, Asahi, cover his head!" Suga suggested.

"Um, with what?!" Asahi complained. Suga rolled his eyes. "Plan B!" He declared.

The next thing Hinata knew what that everything was going black. They'd knocked him out.

...

Hinata regained consciousness with a start. He was awake, but he could feel that the light behind his eyes was strong, and that made him reluctant to open them. It took him a moment to remember what had happened. That's right, Jesus-guy and Smiley man had kidnapped him with a net and dragged into a car with rational guy.

Hinata slowly opened his eyes to see where he was. It took him a few seconds to get his get his bearings as his vision refocused. Eventually the pain subsided enough for him to look around, and that he was in a large hallway. He was laying on on a dark blue velvet rug that ran the length of the room. As he pushed himself into a sitting position, he saw that every four meters or so of the hall had large pillars made of a stone that shone like sapphire. If he bent his head back a bit, he could see a large redwood door. The cold stone walls were covered with portraits of an arrogant looking brunette man in different poses, several of which depicted him with a tiara. The sides of the room were lined with several displays of suits of armor alongside some different body parts.

"Look ! He's awake, Kageyama! Isn't this who you wanted?"

There was some shuffling, and a figure who seemed to radiate an aura of intimidation entered into his field of vision. Hinata looked up to meet their eyes, and what he saw was a smile that sent a wave of fear through his very core. Obviously that was the wrong reaction because the scary man frowned at the way Hinata's expression changed. The man had blue eyes that looked at him calculatingly and dark hair that reflected the bright lights of the room. If Hinata had to describe it, he would've said the look on his face reminded him of a demon.  
_

Akashi found himself completely worn out by the time work ended, which was way too late for his liking. He started making his way home when he got a text from Nijimura.  
Upon reading the message, he raced towards home.

The text read:

To: Akashi Seijuurou  
From: Nijimura Shuuzou  
Sub: Hurry Home

Hinata never came home today.


	4. Errors

The intimidating man towered over Hinata as he looked down upon him. Hinata was about ready to pee his pants just looking at him.

Kageyama looked at him as if Hinata was a bug just waiting to be crushed. In fact, the only reason he hadn't already been crushed was probably the same reason why he was kidnaped. Hinata then heard the large oak door open behind him.

"Where were you, Kuroo?" Kageyama spoke for the first time. His voice was deep, one that could've been comforting, but was currently very menacing.

"Ah? I was doing my job like ALWAYS," The voice that responded spoke in a "sweet leader who's perfect and can do no wrong" voice that reminded Hinata of his brother. "What's this?"

"This?" Kageyama pointed at Hinata like a child who didn't know it was rude to point."This is the human we were told to capture."

Kuroo walked up to Hinata and crouched down to look closely at his face. "Oya, what do we have here?" He examined him. "Well Kageyama, you're lucky I am a kind person, because before you went and got your butt whipped by Oikawa, I'm going to tell you that isn't the right human. Oikawa wanted a red head, not orange."

They all just stood there. Kuroo even stifled a bit of laughter, but ran off before he could burst. Suga, Daichi and Asahi all looked at each other like they were saying good bye.

After a few uncomfortable moments of being stared at, Kageyama acknowledged the mistake, and Hinata spoke up.

"Um, wh- ack!" before he could finish his sentence, Kageyama had kicked him in the gut.

"You are now an unnecessary part of the future! Don't talk to a vampire, you human scum!" Kageyama hissed.

There was that word again, "Vampires?" He managed to choke out. His mouth beginning to feel dry.

The silver haired smiley man came into view "Hm? Why yes, vampires! See?" He opened his mouth to show two long fangs protruding out of his mouth.

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise and he felt a shiver go down his spine. They were real. Vampires were real! (And Jesus was one of them!). He tired to mask his face the way his brother always did so that no one would see his shock, but he failed miserably, and it was obvious to everyone in the room.

"You must be a dumbass," Kageyama said with a deadpanned face.

"Like you can talk! You can't even tell the difference between red and orange!" Hinata snorted. In response, Kageyama grabbed his arm and twisted it sharply at an odd angle. Hinata tried to scream but nothing came out, and he rolled onto the floor in pain.

"Shut up!" Kageyama yelled before turning to the three kidnappers. Asahi hid behind Daichi and Suga was trying to tip toe away. "You three, how did this happen!? Didn't I even give you an address? How the hell did you manage to screw this up?" He kicked Hinata out of anger, knocking the wind out of him.

"Well, he did leave from the same address as the one you gave us, and the hair was close to red..." Suga said casually as he scratched the back of his neck.

Kageyama's eyes where practically on fire at the point. He stood on Hinata's left hand and crushed it with his heel. Hinata bit his lip to keep himself from crying out.

"Just get him out of my sight!" Kageyama spat. With that he did a 180 degree turn and stormed down the hall.

"Well that could have gone better," Daichi sighed. "Well, I'd better go and round up a few vampires to get the RIGHT one."

"Ah, good idea! Maybe I could come and help? My power makes human oblivious to what we're doing after all!" Suga chimed in. That explained why everyone just let him get kidnapped.

"No, Suga, you are staying and taking care of the mess you created. I don't need a bigger headache than I already have," Daichi commanded. Interestingly, his commands weren't cold like Akashi's, they were somehow affectionate.

Suga and Asahi then turned to Hinata as Daichi made his way down the hall and turned to a large oak door. Considering how friendly all of the vampires had been to each other, Hinata had expected that Kageyama was the only human hater. He was sorely mistaken. The remains two vampires looked at him like he was a decaying rat. Suga's nose even shriveled a bit.

"So what do we do with...THIS?" Asahi's voice was laced with discomfort.

"Hmm... I don't really know. Maybe we should drink him dry? He isn't we wanted anyways," Suga replied, nudging Hinata with his foot.

There was no way in hell Hinata was going to sit and be a good little hostage while these vampires planned to drink all of his blood. The vampires were behind him so he stood and quickly made a dash forward (granted his movements faltered a bit thanks to his broken left arm and hand). Hopefully there were only a few vampires in this place and he could find a window to escape easily. Hinata was so fast that his speed surpassed that of the vampires chasing him.

He ran down the hall untill he was in front of a small blue door. He opened the heavy door and saw that it was actually another corridor. There was so little light from the candles that hung on the walls that he couldn't see more than a few feet in from of him. Taking a deep breath, Hinata sprinted into the dimly lit hall and soon found himself lost in the maze like passage. As he ran, he eventually found himself in front a tall vampire with a face like that of a owl and spiky black and silver hair.

"Oi, watch where you're going," The man said. Then he sniffed the air, "you're human? Well what are you doing here?" The man demanded as he held Hinata's left wrist to keep him from running. The grip was downright painful. Hinata had to think fast, he didn't want to die so young!

"I'm your SUPER important hostage!" Hinata blurted out before he could think of something better.

"Really? I knew you were going to be short, but you really are a shrimp!" He laughed, "You look a little worse for wear. What are you doing back here?"

Before Hinata could answer, Suga and Asahi caught up.

"Bokuto, don't let him go, he ran from us!" Asahi panted out.

"Hey, hey, hey! You guys in charge of this?" Bokuto asked.

"Yeah, he ran off, even with a broken arm and hand. We expected him to be writhing in pain!" Asahi explained.

"Oh! But why would you wound him so much if he's the important hostage?" Bokuto questioned.

"Kageyama did that, it turns out he's the wrong hostage," Suga explained.

"Oya?" Bokuto said curiously as he looked down at Hinata. His eyes gleamed for a split second and his grip on Hinata's wrist tightened, making Hinata wince. "Well then, who is he?"

"We don't know. He just lives at the same house as the right hostage," Asahi replied. "We don't know what to do with him. Kageyama only told us to get him out of his sight."

"Hm, then, shouldn't we use him to get the real hostage to come? They live with each other, so maybe we can use that," Bokuto suggested. The other two shrugged. "Hey, hey! I am a master at solving problems!" In his boasting, Bokuto squeezed Hinata's arm hard enough for the pain cause him to black out.

The next thing Hinata knew, he was on a cold, dusty stone floor. He opened his eyes slightly, only to be welcomed by more darkness. Hinata then tried to move his arm and realized that it was heavier than before. There was a cast made out of cloth scraps around it.

The sound of a door creaking behind him made Hinata turn around. Light poured through the door to reveal what the room looked like. He was in a dull, gray, stone room. It was no larger than the size of car and was split in half by metal bars, giving Hinata no more than a two meter square of space. There was a bucket sitting next to the bars, probably to act as a toilet since the room was lacking in, well, everything. He clearly was in some sort of dungeon. On the other side of the bars was a small table and a large oak chair.

Hinata then turned his attention to person entering the dungeon. He had piercing golden eyes like those of a cat's, and yet surprisingly they held nothing in their gaze. His expression were unreadable. His hair was blonde, but his roots were brown. It reminded Hinata of pudding. He was carrying a plate and a candle.

"We don't have any resources to waste on humans, so you'll have to deal with what we're WILLING to give you," The boy said as he shut the door behind him and placed the candle on the small table.

"Who are you? Another vampire?" Hinata asked, slightly annoyed as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Kenma, and everyone here is a vampire... Except you," He replied, pushing the plate through a slit at the bottom of the bars. Hinata looked at the plate. There were the remains of some animal, and it wasn't cooked. He looked up to see Kenma's face lit up by the light produced by a handheld game console.

"You know humans don't usually eat raw food, right?" Hinata commented. Kenma just kept on playing his game and gave a slight shake of his head.

"Guess not, since all you eat is blood!" Hinata huffed out as he crossed his arms. Kenma just nodded absentmindedly, entranced by his game. Hinata was about to kick away the food but his stomach growled. He then forced himself to sit down and at least attempt to eat the food. It wouldn't have tasted too bad if it weren't for the constant leaking of crimson liquid and the chewy taste. Once he was done, and fighting to keep it down, he kicked the plate back under the door. After that, they sat in silence until Hinata fell asleep, exhausted from his wounds.

Hinata woke up to the sound of his cell door creaking open.

"Shhhh! Quiet, or he'll find us!"one voice whispered.

"I know, I know! But I can't help a squeaky door," A different voice responded.

Hinata stilled, not knowing what was happening. He then felt a body bump against his leg, and another one almost stepped on his face. One of people who had come in then closed the door as the other sat down, right on top of Hinata's back.

"Hey, did someone put a cushion down here?" Asked the person on top of Hinata.

"Why would anyone?"

Hinata put together the fact that they weren't here for him, considering they didn't appear to know of his existence.

"Then, what am I sitting on?" The first voice asked, a little nervous. It started to get a little harder for Hinata to breathe, and in an attempt to get more air, he moved to roll the person off.

All of the sudden, the body on top of him jumped off. The door swung open before slamming shut again.

"W-w-what was th-that?"

"Was it a ghost?"

"I don't remember anyone dying in here recently."

"I don't know, but I'm lighting a candle."

"No, don't! What if Daichi finds us?"

"It'll be fine! I want to know what I was sitting on!" The voices argued, but eventually the candle was lit. Hinata saw a shorter boy with wild, spiky brown hair that had a blonde highlight in the middle. The other was taller and bald. He looked like a gangster.

They stared at Hinata as he sat up. They were confused, and the short one was about to open his mouth when they heard a voice from behind the dungeon door.

"Noya! Tanaka! Where are you! I need you to report on your mission!" Daichi's voice commanded. The two boys in the cell looked at each other and then at Hinata. They urgently and simultaneously played a finger on their lips. Hinata stayed quiet, he didn't want to know what these two would do if he didn't comply.

The footsteps passed and the two vampires let out a sigh.

"See Tanaka, I told you it would be fine!" The short one said. They smiled at each other before then turning back to Hinata.

"So, what's a human doing here?" Tanaka asked, sticking his chin out, ready for a fight.

"How did you know I was human?" Hinata asked nervously. This Tanaka guy didn't look friendly.

"Your blood smells, but we're the ones asking the questions here, human," The short one answered. Hinata assumed this was Noya. Hinata swallowed, the short one was almost just as frightening.

"I don't honestly know. I think I'm some sort of hostage right now," Hinata said curling his legs closer to himself and hugging them. It was a habit he had developed since he'd endured the abuse of his old home. When he felt threatened, he usually took on the fetus position.

"Thats right! We were just on a diplomatic mission to exchange you for the red head guy!" Tanaka remembered as Noya frowned at him. Hinata's eyes widened. They were talking about Akashi!

"What happened? Is he ok?" Hinata asked desperately.

"Hm, why?" They asked as if they knew nothing, which was probably the case. Their eyes reflecting on their annoyance with Hinata, a human, asking them, vampires, a question.

"He's my brother! I have to know he's OK!" Hinata begged.

"Well, we don't know. By the time we got there, the place was covered in blood and the guy was taken," Noya answered with his hand on his chin.

"Taken?" The word almost got stuck in Hinata's throat.

"Yeah. He was taken by our rival faction, Kuroko's faction," Tanaka said,and Noya nodded in agreement. Then, seeing Hinata tilt his head in confusion they elaborated,  
"He's the Vampire King. He has a lot of strong Vampires."

Hinatas eyes widened in fear. Akashi had been captured by vampires. If Hinata thought that he had been treated badly, he couldn't imagine how much worse off Akashi would be with the one at the top. The king probably thought Akashi was an ant to be squashed at any time!

"This other vampire faction... What are they like?"

Tanaka and Noya then sat for the next hour explaining the war between the vampires, though eventually the talked turned into Noya and Tanaka praising their own combat prowess. The seemed to have forgotten they were talking to a human. Eventually the two thought about the time and decided to leave to give their report before even more vampires started looking for them.

Not long after they left, Kenma walked into the dungeon with a plate and a glass. He looked at the lit candle a little confused, but didn't question it. He pushed the plate and the glass between the slit. Hinata found a meal similar to yesterday's dinner on his plate.

"I'm going to get sick if you keep feeding me this... Meat," Hinata complained, unsure of what to call it. But Kenma simply sat there and kept playing his game. Hinata took in a huge breathe before mentally preparing himself to eat the food.

The door suddenly opened. Kuroo walked in and approached Kenma, "Oikawa wants you on the front lines today."

Kenma looked up for a minute and shook his head, "That's too much trouble."

Kuroo smirked as if Kenma's disobedience was normal.

"Ne, Kuroo, why don't you play video games with me?" Kenma asked.

"You know I suck at those games," he said, turning starting to leave. He got his hand on the door knob, and before he left, he added, "if you're going to sit in here all day, why don't you ask the human to play?" Then he left, and Kenma gave a vague nod in understanding.

Not long afterwards, Kenma's face scrunched up. He couldn't get past a level in his game. Eventually he got tired of it and he threw the console out of frustration. It bounced and skidded a little before landing inside Hinata's cell. Hinata looked at screen and upon recognizing it game, picked up the console. He looked up at Kenma to see what he would do but the vampire was too busy pouting to pay him any attention.

Hinata figured he could kill some time, since who knew how long he would be stuck here.

About half an hour later, Hinata cleared the level. He jumped up in excitement and felt so proud of himself. He finally felt eyes on him and turned around to see that Kenma was looking at him. Not in an angry way, but he was surprised. He then came over and grabbed and his game out of Hinata's hand to look closely at the screen. Shock colored his eyes as the "level cleared" sign proved not to be a trick or an illusion.

"How did you do that?" Kenma asked, still staring at the screen.

Hinata gave a little smile as he scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "Well, there's a trick to this game..."

The next two hours passed quickly as they sat there, playing the game and discussing tactics on the floor with the bars between them.

Eventually Kenma left to go "eat" his own "food". Hinata didn't really want to think about it too much.

Later that evening, Kenma came back and put down the usual plate and glass of water before leaving immediately. Hinata could've sworn he saw a slight blush on Kenma's face. Hinata looked down at the plate to find that this time it wasn't raw. It was half burnt, but nevertheless, the effort made Hinata smile a bit.

Later that day, Kageyama entered the dungeon with his eyes closed.

"I can calculate everything perfectly, human, so don't try anything. Turn around," Kageyama commanded. It scared Hinata, since he'd never expected Kageyama to come here, but he did as he was told. The next thing he knew, fangs were pressing against the skin on his neck, draining his life force until his legs wobbled. Then, Kageyama left without another word. Hinata guessed he was taking out him anger on him or something, but Hinata was too scared to openly question Kageyama, so he let it happen.

Days passed like that, and it was revealed that Suga was becoming the best at cooking food evenly. Kenma even gave him random things aside from meat every now and then. Afterwards they would then play video games and talk for hours with each other.

Hinata learned that none of the other vampires were interested in playing video games, so Kenma went to Hinata whenever he had free time. Kageyama rarely ever came to do "the thing" again. Noya and Tanaka also came to hide away in the dungeon every now and then to tell him about their most recent battles, how many they killed, and how close to their deaths they came. Somewhere along the line, they'd also explained the history of the Oikawa fact, which as it turned out was a group that was looking to change the world by taking over various vampire clans. The history, Hinata became familiar with, but the the ideals that surrounded that history remained unknown to him.

Hinata started to get along with the two, even if they still looked down on him and would still hit him if he said something out of turn or repeated a question they already said they weren't answering. In the end it amounted to nothing more than some bruises.

Suga even came in to give him food when Kenma was actually doing work (thought that wasn't often). At first Suga only spoke to Hinata kindly to ask why Kenma was spending so much time there and why he was even going so far as to ask Suga to cook. Hinata could never honestly answer. Hinata also learned Suga's inner mom was not something to be taken lightly.

After Suga stared to look into actual food, he also looked into human health. He came around at least once a day to check on Hinata's arm or to make sure their hostage was in good condition. He was often dragged away by either Daichi or Asahi to look over the injured vampires. He never asked about the bite mark on his, nor did anyone else. Hinata didn't actually know if they noticed it or not.

"So, where's Kageyama?" Hinata blurted out when Suga was placing real bandages on Hinata for the first time.

"He wants you out of his sight. But with how much people have been talking about you, it's obvious that he's jealous of how much time we spend with a human instead with him. Though to be honest we're really all just bored of ourselves, and you're simply something new," Suga replied before leaving.

A week or so later after Hinata had been kidnapped (he wasn't sure how much time had actually passed), Kenma was on the day shift, and Oikawa came down. He apparently was here to give Hinata his dinner.

"Iwa-chan has been awful lately!" Oikawa complained, "I tried talking to Kuroo-chan about it, but do you know what he said to me? 'Go bring food to the hostage! Kenma's busy!' Can you believe that! Here I am, pouring my heart out to this guy, and he just brushes me off! I was gonna go vent about it, to Iwa-chan, but I still haven't vented about him either, and I can't talk to him about himself!"

Hinata sat up in surprise. He'd never expected the leader of the clan to show up here. Here was the man who whose portrait decorated the entrance hall, and yet Hinata couldn't help but feel there some kind of disconnect between the confident, regal image on those walls and the whining child before him now.

"Ah right, here's your food," Oikawa haphazardly pushed the food through the slit. "So, as I was saying, Iwa-chan and I were planning our next offensive, and I suggested I go and eliminate the sixty or so guards stationed at the perimeter of this enemy camp, right? And then Akaashi's all like 'is that really possible?' because I'd have to get rid of them in less than five minutes, you know? Or else they'd sound an alarm. So then I'm about to explain how it'll go down, but then Iwa-chan talks first and is like 'this is Oikawa we're talking about here, of course he can do it,' and I'm about to be like 'aww, Iwa-chan!' But then! But! Then! He goes and says 'of course if you can't do it and we get discovered, you owe me a liter of virgin AB positive.' And it doesn't stop there! After that, Bokuto came up and was like 'I'll take a liter of A positive over a raw chicken breast.' And then everyone. Else. Freaking. Placed. An order. Iwa-chan can be such a meanie sometimes!" Oikawa crossed his arms as he angrily frowned at some space to his left.

"Wow..." Hinata responded. "I didn't know that subordinates could be like that to their boss."

"I KNOW! Would it kill them to show a little respect every now and then?! You have no idea how hard it is the be the leader at times like this..." Oikawa went on for about two hours before his responsibilities eventually called him back up from the dungeon.

Even more days passed with more vampires visits, now including Oikawa and his random rant sessions. One day, Kenma came down to the dungeon with two Nintendo 3DSs, as well as a bowl of warm stew. The two then proceeded to spend the next hour and a half playing Mario Kart 8 while discussing their favorite games.

"I have a lot of games in my private room, and a huge TV," Kenma said, still looking at the screen.

"Wow! That sounds like a lot of fun!" Hinata replied excitedly.

"Well, it's boring to play alone. Do you wanna come play with me?" Kenma asked, his eyes peaking out from over the top of his screen as he looked at Hinata with the eyes of a five year old child asking for a toy from the store.

"Yeah, if only I wasn't stuck in the cell!" Hinata joked.

"...True." Kenma responded as he turned his eyes back to the screen. The rest of the game was spent in silence before Kenma left.

The next morning, Kenma was late with breakfast. Oddly, when he did finally come, he had nothing in his hands. Instead, he opened the cell door and grabbed Hinata's hand to lead him out of the dungeon.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked, surprised. The light outside of the prison was so bright, and the surrounding white walls only intensified the reflected light. Hinata had to cover his eyes to avoid being blinded, and Kenma didn't respond.

As his eyes started to adjust to the light, he found himself in a lavish room with a long, blue velvet rug over a floor that shone white and polished. The walls were painted with scenes depicting the past of the Oikawa faction that Noya and Tanaka had told him about in the dungeon. Each wall had a large door in the center of it, except for the wall in front of him, which instead had a tall staircase that led up to a gaudy looking throne made out of blue stone. On the throne sat none other than Oikawa, who was leaning on his right elbow with his legs crossed.

Standing next to him was a strong looking vampire who looked ready to fight anyone who dared to even look at Oikawa. Hinata assumed he was Iwaizumi.

Both vampires looked surprised at Kenma's sudden entrance.

"Well, Kenma, I didn't summon you, and even when I do summon you, half the time you don't come. What's different about today?" Oikawa asked, sitting up straighter.

"I want to keep this human as a pet!" Kenma declared. Everyone's eyes widened at Kenma's announcement. Even Hinata, who had heard him perfectly clearly, had to wonder if he'd processed the right words. Everyone in the room simultaneously thought the same thing (some even expressed the thought verbally). "Huh?"


	5. How many Humans are There?

Akashi ran home as fast as he could. He ran until he couldn't feel his legs, though whether that was due to the the cold or the running, he didn't know. By the time he made it to the apartment, night was beginning to fall. He felt the familiar cold tingle of being watched again and couldn't shake the feeling, no matter how hard he focused on his brother.

He fumbled to get his key into the door and ended up taking so long that Nijimura came and opened the door before the key was properly inserted. Akashi was too worried to take off his shoes and jacket. He hugged Nijimura in the doorway, too lost in thoughts of what might have happened to HIS little brother.

"Where is he? Why didn't he come home?" Akashi asked as soon as got a grip on reality and was able to push himself away from Nijimura slightly.

"I don't know. He sent me a message saying he would be home late," Nijimura responded. "But I felt like something was wrong."

"You felt like something was wrong?" Akashi repeated curiously.

"Yeah, Akashi, I guess it's about time -" Nijimura was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. "What was that?"

Akashi was still wondering what Nijimura was about to say, but the loud noise took priority. It was then that a figure slowly appeared from around the corner and made its way down the hall. The person looked human enough, aside from his glowing red eyes.

Nijimura rushed at the guy, who had lunged at them. Taking his arm, Nijimura twisted it back, stepping behind him and bracing his other arm across the mans neck. He strangled the guy until he passed out on their floor.

"Ahh!" Nijimura suddenly cried out. Right after Nijimura had released the now passed out man, another had appeared and bitten his shoulder.

"Damn vampires!" Nijimura growled as his own eyes began to glow. He then brought his hand down on the man's head with claw like fingers that successfully turned the other to dust.

"Did you say vampires? And did you just disintegrate him?" Akashi asked, stunned. It was taking a lot of effort to keep up a calm front.

"Yeah, that's what I need to talk to you about, but right now we need to get to safety," Nijimura answered. At that exact moment, the sound of a dozen or more windows shattering and numerous dulls thumps of weight landing on the ground reverberated from throughout the apartment to where Akashi and Nijimura were standing.

Nijimura's eyes widened. He didn't know exactly how many were coming, but he could tell there were a LOT. Soon they would be outnumbered and surrounded, and Akashi would be going in unarmed against creatures five times more powerful than humans. Now Akashi was probably strong enough and smart enough to be able to hold his own in a fight against one of them. In fact, he might actually be able to kill one of the bastards barehanded, but there were going to be more of them... Nijimura shook his head. He dashed into the apartment's living room, grabbed a box from under a nearby couch, and threw it at Akashi.

Akashi, who had followed him in and locked the door behind them, caught it even as he looked around for something he could possibly use as a weapon.

"Forget the knife or whatever you're looking for, use what's in the box," Nijimura instructed as he placed himself between Akashi and the front door and braced himself for the coming fight. Akashi looked at the box with apprehension before opening it. Inside was a small silver cross on a chain.

"What is this?" Akashi asked, confused as to how this could possibly help anything.

"It's a cross, what does it look like? It'll help with the vampires," Nijimura responded as the front door was suddenly busted off its hinges. Nijimura promptly ran up and punched the vampire that came through, though a couple more were already beginning to appear.

"Where did you get this? And why is this my first time seeing this when it's in MY apartment?!" Akashi demanded as he dodged a vampire attack that Nijimura managed to counter with a kick to their hip.

"Your dad sent it, I've been keeping it from you. You're still not the most stable person." Nijimura smirked as he engaged in another street fight style takedown with two more red eyed men.

"How do I use it?" Akashi was about to ask, but Nijimura was too busy trying to fight off the stream of vampires filing in.

Akashi looked at the cross in his hands and turned in his fingers. Suddenly, a vampire that had slipped past Nijimura launched himself at Akashi, who was only barely able to dodge it. Nevertheless, he felt claws scratch his cheek, and he stumbled back, feeling a haze come over him as the vision on his left side blurred. The blood from his cheek dripped down to his hand and onto the cross, which then grew until it was the same size as Akashi. Simultaneously, he could feel his eye shining gold.

Honestly Akashi didn't know what happened next, his memories blurred together into a sea of blood. He swung the cross around with enough force to create large holes on the walls and the vampires were vaporized when they touched the silver. The stronger ones who weren't vaporized had their bodies smashed and splashed blood all over the walls and carpet. The next thing he knew, Akashi was sweating and heaving over the giant cross.

"I think that was all of them. At any rate, we should go. You're in no condition to be here." Nijumura spoke with worry in his eyes. Akashi had received a number of scratches from the mob, and he was exhausted. Nijimura was looking slightly worse for wear, though his wounds were already being healed. However, before they could even move one step, they heard voices outside, and they were getting closer. Nijimura rolled his eyes. He grabbed Akashi's hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Quick, into this cupboard," He whispered, pulling Akashi into the cupboard under the sink. In his confusion, Akashi dropped the cross, and the cupboard door closed shut in time for them to hear two sets of footsteps enter into the apartment.

"Whoa, there's blood everywhere! And none of the vampires we send ahead seem to be here, so I guess these are their remains."

"There's only one group that could kill that many of our vampires with a limited number..."

"Kuroko's faction," they said in unison.

"Then, where's the human? I don't see a human body."

"They must have already taken him, Noya. I can't smell anything through all of this blood," The other voice casually conversed.

"Hm, you're right," The other replied. "And to think we came all this way to have a diplomatic negotiation to replace the wrong one we got!"

The two left then, not suspecting anything. Akashi felt his blood boil at the thought of Hinata being captured by these creatures. He was about to run out and demand they take him to Hinata, regardless of the consequences, but then then Nijimura pulled on Akashi's hoodie.

"Akashi, we have to get you somewhere safe."

Akashi shook off Nijimura's hand," How can I trust you? You're obviously not who you've been saying you are."

"How can you NOT trust me? Right now I'm your only option, unless you want to go crying to daddy," Nijimura retorted mockingly. Akashi didn't understand why Nijimura brought up his father, but at that moment he passed the comment off as a cheap shot at his pride to get him to go along with him. "Besides, we're going to a place where it'll be much easier to find Hinata, and much safer."

Then suddenly there was shout in the hallway. The landlady had woken up, and she was a million times more scary than any vampire could ever be.

They ran through out the door and into the darkness, Akashi following Nijimura without knowing where they were going.

"Call your dad," Nijimura shouted as they ran.

"What? Why?" Akashi asked in confusion. He stopped to catch hos breathe, Nijimura stopped a few feet in fron of him. That was the second time his father had been brought up this evening, but he had no idea what his father could possibly do for them now.

"Just do it, then hand the phone to me." A new voice appeared. A man slightly shorter then Akashi with baby blue hair and matching eyes stepped out of Akashi's shadow. "Hello. I am Kuroko."


	6. Akashi's Lack of Adventure

Akashi stood there in shock at the fact that a man had just emerged from his shadow. When Akashi looked him in the eye, he felt something inside of him churn and it made his eyes blur.

"Oh, thank god you're here Kuroko! I had almost forgotten the way back to your place," Nijimura exclaimed.

Kuroko looked at him after staring at Akashi. He gave Nijimura a bit of glare, but what was behind that glare Akashi, couldn't decipher.

"Well then, I came just in time. You were about to go the wrong way," Kuroko replied, his voice calm and quiet. He then held out his hand. "The phone, Akashi-kun."

Akashi then scrabbled to get his phone and dialed his dad. When he heard his father's voice after not even one ring, he was surprised, only to realize that the call had gone straight to voice mail.

"It went straight to voice mail," Akashi informed them. For some reason, Nijimura looked happy and Kuroko looked concerned.

"Well I guess the only safe place for him now is with us. However, for safety reasons, we will not be walking around in the middle of the night," Kuroko announced in that plain, emotionless voice.

Just as Akashi was about to ask just what exactly the newcomer meant, he was pulled into the ground and into the blackness below him. The shadows that Kuroko had come from. Akashi closed his eyes as he was swallowed.

When Akashi felt light shine behind his eye lids again, he heard a hissing sound. It was faint but sounded close. Akashi opened his eyes to see Kuroko leaning against Nijimura. The skin on his arm burned so much that the surface was boiling.

The room they were in was a wide open room, colored with black and white cloth draping over the large windows on the side. The floor was stone and had a large circular white rug covering the floor.

Akashi was about to take a step forward when a sword appeared out of nowhere and was accompanied by a loud wailing. Akashi took a step back to see a tall dark man with Royal navy blue hair, holding a bastard sword threateningly in front of Akashi. His eyes gleamed with power and barely contained rage. He was dressed in a black outfit which resembled a formal army uniform without any badges.

The wailing sound was coming from a blonde in a maid outfit who was currently hovering over Kuroko and crying into his shoulder. He had tackled Kuroko and was now on the floor on top of the small blunette.

Kuroko was trying to push the maid off, but the maid's strength had his beat. Nijimura pulled the blonde off of the other, but his struggling made it hard to keep him under control.

"Kise, stop he'll be fine, go get Momoi-san!" Nijimura growled.

"He's still injured! I can't forgive anyone who does this to my sweet Kurokocchi!" Kise cried out.

"Yeah, neither can I. Who are you and what did you do?" The royal blue haired man growled at Akashi.

"Leave him alone Aomine, he didn't know he did anything!" Nijimura said defensively.

"Oh and you do?" Aomine asked with a little acid in his voice.

Kuroko spoke up. "It was the cross, which I ordered Nijimura to NOT give him." He shot Nijimura a glare.

"Well we were in a jam, and I figured you wanted your preciou-" Nijimura was cut off by Kuroko stomping on his foot with his heel from his place on the floor. It appeared that he'd used much more force than he had in his display with he maid. Nijimura was able to muffle a scream, but a small whine was still heard.

"Please don't assume I protect this human for he same reason you do," Kuroko stated with a slight pout. "I still don't see why you would want to spend your days around humanity."

"So you didn't want him alive? Well that's good news for me!" Aomine smirked as he moved the sword towards Akashi.

"No Aomine-kun!" Kuroko cried out.

There was a breeze and then Aomine's blade was pointed at the ground. Akashi looked down, almost afraid of what he might see. Surprisingly he was completely uninjured and just out of the large sword's reach, although he certainly hadn't been a moment ago. He then looked over and saw an extremely tall purple haired man standing next to him.

"Nee, Minechin, it isn't nice to swing that sword around," The giant drawled. He was chewing on some chips as he spoke.

"He is correct Aomine, I obviously brought him here with a reason, so please consider this next time," Kuroko said chillingly.

"Huuuhhh? What could you want with a human?" Aomine complained.

"OH MY DEAR GOD TETSU-KUN, WHAT HAPPENED!?" Came a girl's yell. Everyone turned towards the door where the scream had come from. A girl with light pink hair stood in the door way. She wore a short black dress with frills at the edge of the skirt and the cuffs of the sleeves. She came running over in six inch heeled boots, and though it was an awkward run, it was clear that she was hurrying as fast as she could. When she got close, she let out a gasp followed by another scream.

"Momoi, instead of standing there and gaping could you please hurry up and heal this wound?" Kuroko said in his ever calm voice.

"Of course of course, King Kuroko! But in order to heal it, I need to know what caused it," Momoi stated as her face got serious and she began to inspect the wound.

"It was a silver cross created by vampire hunters, so it might be infused with something extra," Kuroko answered.

While all of this was going on, Akashi stood silent and ignorant of everything currently happening. This all rather new to him. He kept up a mask of indifference while trying to comprehend what was happening.

He was currently in a building who knows where with a group of dangerous people. Based on the fact he burned one with a cross that person was likely a vampire, and it wouldn't be surprising at all if the rest of the people in the room were vampires as well. That much was apparent, but so far nothing about Hinata had been brought up. Nevertheless, the fact that his father had a cross made by vampire hunters made him curious. Curious enough to ask about even.

As Momoi took Kuroko to get treated, the overdramatic maid followed, and somewhere along the line the purple giant left too. It was now just Akashi, Aomine, and Nijimura. At some point a green haired man walked past the doorway, but sensing the atmosphere, he adjusted his glasses and shuffled by quickly.

"May I ask where we are? And how is this going to help me find Hinata, Nijimura?" Akashi asked, keeping his voice smooth.

"You're at Kuroko's castle, the current home of the vampire King," Aomine replied. "My question is, what are you doing here human? And with that cross no less?"

"I was brought here by Kuroko after my attempt to contact my father failed," Akashi answered.

"We were being attacked by Oikawa's vampires. We had to get to safety, and we couldn't rely on Akashi's dad if he wasn't picking up," Nijimura continued.

Akashi turned to Nikimura seeing as he was answering questions.

"Why would we go to my dad? What could he do to help?" Akashi asked annoyed that going to his father would have been option despite everything Nijimura knew the man had put him through.

"Nothing. But since your family is such a big deal, the other vampires might have stayed away," Kuroko answered as he walked into the room, all of his wounds healed. "Anyway, you must be tired, human."

Akashi got the feeling that his family name being a big deal didn't refer to all the companies they owned or the market share they controlled, but he was tired and so agreed to the rest. The fact that Kuroko referred to Akashi as a human confirmed his suspicion that everyone else was a vampire.

He was then lead away by the blonde maid who pouted at him, but honestly didn't seem to carry any resentment. He was shown to a large room that was white with black curtains and had a black bed spread. There was also a black leather sofa with a small table in front of it and a bathroom off to the side. Kise shut the door behind him and left without a word.

After a few hours of trying to sleep, Akashi finally decided that having a nightmare about what might have happened to Hinata wasn't worth a few seconds of unconsciousness. He decided to go for a walk around the mansion, even if he knew he was going to run into vampires at some point.

Vampires. That's right, he was living under the same roof as a bunch of vampires. Akashi held the cross tighter in his hand. The cross which was sent by his father and hid by Nijimura under Kuroko's orders. The cross that was made of pure silver, cursed to kill monsters, and grew to ten times its original size in order to destroy vampires. Yet it had only burned Kuroko when they had traveled through the shadows.

Akashi walked around so deep in thought that he didn't even notice that he'd ended up in front of the room where the vampires were meeting until he heard loud voices conversing. He went flat against the sturdy oak that formed the door and looked into the crack in the doorway. The room was all gold with a huge chandler made of crystal and jade hanging down from the ceiling. The walls were covered in gold wallpaper, but were otherwise blank. There was a long table in the room made of light oak. There were a total of six filed seats in the room. Akashi had somewhat expected them to have some sort of meeting after his arrival at the castle. He figured they were talking about blood sucking privileges and how they should use Akashi, but he heard something rather different from what he had been expecting.

"So we need to rescue this Hinata human?" He heard Murasakibara's characteristic drawl say.

"Yes, he's a son of Akashi. It would be bad if he died in the middle of our war," Aomine replied.

"Also it is what Akashi-kun wants."

Akashi's chest felt tighten at the thought that Kuroko actually cared about what he wanted. "If we do this then he will be less likely to attack us with that cross. I wish you wouldn't hadn't given it to him, Nijimura. We don't need to make this more complicated."

"If I'm being honest, it's probably better that he has the cross," Nijimura mumbled.

"Anyway, we should strategize and talk about how to infiltrate Oikawa's base," the green haired man said.

"You're right Midorima-" Kuroko was cut off by someone entering through the door on the other side of the room.

"Kageyama and forty-nine other vampires are currently storming our borders," the messager huffed out.

"Looks like he's getting closer. I'm afraid we'll have to postpone any plans we have. We have to take care of Oikawa's troops," Aomine replied.

The vampires spent the rest of time talking strategy. Within the next two hours, they'd launched a small attack and as placed more guards around the borders. Akashi grew too tired to be able to keep up and in the end went back to bed.

The next morning, Akashi woke up to a surprise. Kuroko was sitting on the couch with a teacup in hand.

"Hello Akashi-kun," He greeted, sipping on his tea. "I believe you have something you're not supposed to have."

It took a moment for Akashi's sleepy head to register what he'd said. Kuroko wanted him to give up the cross that Nijimura had given him.

"Oh? And what would you have me to do with it?" Akashi asked slightly, amused by how the vampire King was handling this.

"Hand it over," He answered plainly.

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'll take it from you."

"Hmm," Akashi stood up lightning fast and was at Kuroko's throat with the cross before either of them could blink. "And how will you accomplish that?"

"I have my ways." Kuroko moved just as fast as Akashi did, but Akashi was expecting his move as Kuroko lunged behind him. Akashi twisted around, and Kuroko reacted by ducking under his arm. In turn, Akashi moved back just before Kuroko could sweep his feet out from under him. Their movements were quick, but Kuroko was a little quicker. He ended up finding an opening to pounce on Akashi and pinned him to the bed, causing the the cross to drop the floor.

"You're obviously faster, so why is it a problem if I have the cross? If anything happens, you can always just use 'your ways'," Akashi chuckled.

"Oh Akashi-kun, you haven't even seen my 'ways'." Kuroko breathed as he brought his face slightly closer.

Akashi was not expecting that answer and flinched, however he was pinned down too well to squirm effectively. Before Kuroko could do anything else, there was a knock on the door. It was Kise.

"Kuroko, Kagami wants confirmation for the mission today," he yawned. Kuroko immediately disappeared into the shadows.

Later that day, Akashi saw Kuroko again. The bluenette's eyes narrowing as they fell upon the cross around Akashi's neck. Akashi simply smirked. Then he saw Momoi, Kagami, Murasakibara, and Midorima (as he learned the green haired man's name was) leaving with about a dozen other vampires on a mission.

"These are my most powerful and most trusted vampires," Kuroko explained. "Well besides Nijimura, who is catching up on the months of work he abandoned to keep an eye on the runaway heir of Akashi."

"And why is it so important that the 'runaway heir of Akashi' be watched?" Akashi asked, keeping his smirk up.

"Because your involvement, or lack thereof, could prove fatal," Kuroko replied. His words were as to the point as always, and with that answer, he turned back to his troops. Akashi took note of this interesting bit of information and resolved to learn more later. He surveyed the area once more noticed Kise holding Aomine's hand and looking a little teary.

That evening, Akashi made his way to Nijimura's room. He needed a familiar face to provide some comfort amongst the chaos around and inside of him. However, as he walked down the hallways to Nijimura's door, a slightly less familiar face stopped him. Kuroko looked at him with his usual blank expression and said, "Nijimura is occupied with his work right now. Let's talk instead."

Suddenly he was pulled into shadows and was being sucked into the floor. He covered his cross with his hands and clothing as quickly as he could before he was submerged in darkness. When he when his vision returned, they were in a dimly lit room. It was all with all the shadows, it was difficult to make out what the room looked like. At most, he could see that the bed was a light blue and the dying candles that gave the room what little light it had were placed on the bedside tables and on a larger table in the middle of the room. Those candles gave off pale blue light, and Kuroko moved to sit in front of one of them as he turned to address Akashi.

"I'm willing to listen to you. But be warned, it will be for a price," Kuroko said.

"And why would you be so nice to a random human like me?" Akashi asked.

Looking away, Kuroko explained, "oh, I'm not being kind. It's simply difficult to get pure human blood all the way out here. Most of the time we use animal blood, and I just thought that this would be more fair."

Akashi was wary of Kuroko and his intentions, but this person was the head of the vampires... It might do some good to get close to him.

Akashi's superb acting skills combined with his pent up stress and presented the most award worthy sob story to ever grace a vampire castle. He told Kuroko about how angry he was at the bastards who kidnapped Hinata, how scared he must be right now, how frustrating it was that he couldn't do anything about it. He talked about how much Hinata meant to him, how much they'd gone through, how much his brother relied on him... And to top it all off, there was guilt to be found in the fact that Hinata, who only had his brother and had already suffered enough, had taken the fall for him. If Hinata was dead or worse, then it would be Akashi's own fault.

By the time he finished his bid for Kuroko's sympathy, the candle wicks in the room had significantly gone down in size. Akashi took in a deep breath to exaggerate how mentally taxing it had been to tell his story and then recomposed himself. There was a beat of silence, and then Kuroko spoke.

"I promise we will find him, Akashi-kun."

For some reason, those words made Akashi's heart twist. He pushed the feeling down though, and forced his face into a more relaxed expression.

"Thank you, and I appreciate you listening to me. I don't suppose you'll be opposed to taking your payment now, would you?" Akashi tugged at his collar. Kuroko's facial expression didn't change, but Akashi could swear something flashed behind the vampire King's eyes before he leaned forward and sank his teeth into Akashi's neck.

Akashi winced a little as he felt his energy leave him, but he didn't say anything. Kuroko going for a while, and eventually Akashi felt his vision begin to blur. Soon dizziness turned to unconsciousness, and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

That day set a precedent for the next few the days that followed. After Oikawa launched that initial attack on their territorial borders, a vigorous series of attacks and retaliations had commenced. Every day, if there hadn't been reports of Oikawa's forces targeting important military bases, there was most definitely an attack on his assets from Kuroko's side. Everyone in the castle could feel the strain that the battles were putting on the people who lived there. Even the ones who weren't fighting had loved ones on the battlefield, and the strategists at the castle were fighting heightened stress on very few hours of sleep.

For Akashi specifically, the fact that the war had intensified so much turned out to be rather inconvenient. With everyone occupied with fighting and battle preparations, no one was available to look into Hinata's potential whereabouts.

Now Akashi was well versed in the world of business, and so he could understand prioritizing, but his concern for his brother was beginning to grate on his nerves. On his own time, Akashi had tried to find info on places where the Oikawa faction might possibly be holding hostages. Throughout the archives in the library, there was nothing but the names and faces of various vampires and some vague data having to do with Oikawa and his feud with the current King. Every time he asked Kuroko, it always seemed that there was something else to do. Akashi would have had more than enough resources if he could go home and connect with he rest of the world to find his brother, but he would be stopped from leaving by either the presence of vampires or by the lock on his door that they sometimes resorted to using. Kuroko promised to help him find his brother, but so far, nothing. For someone like Akashi, who was never one to accept failure, nothing could have been more infuriating.

It was therefore lucky that Kuroko was there to comfort Akashi, especially in Nijimura's absence. With Nijimura constantly attending to whatever work he was doing, Akashi ended up spending a lot of time with the vampire King. They spent most of their time together at night, long after most of the castle's residents had gone to sleep. Akashi was able to cathartically release his frustrations by venting to Kuroko, and in turn, Kuroko was able to taste Akashi's blood regularly.

Physical nourishment wasn't Kuroko's only reward though. He too took to venting his problems to Akashi after his long days of work. Akashi learned that Aomine was incredibly arrogant, Momoi REALLY wanted the position of vampire queen, Kise had the clinginess of a baby koala, Midorima probably worshipped horoscopes, and Murasakibara was most likely to be the first vampire to ever develop diabetes. He also learned that, despite the increase in fighting in the war with Oikawa's faction, both sides were pretty evenly matched, and both sides were basically facing a fragile stalemate. What Oikawa's faction lacked in numbers, they made up for in individual power and strategy. Kuroko's side had better equipment, more men, more funds, and Momoi's information gathering skills, but only time would tell which advantage would prove more crucial in the long run.

Kuroko's company was appreciated, but it could only keep his worries about Hinata at bay for so long. It was maybe a week and a half or so after he'd first arrived at the castle that Akashi decided to approach Kuroko about taking the initiative to search for Hinata again. Aomine and some of the troops under his command had just returned from a three day journey to deal with an especially difficult skirmish at an important supply base. Akashi figured it was the best time to ask.

"I promise we will find your brother. Come tonight and we'll have a meeting and sort it all out," Kuroko promised.

Hours passed and the meeting finally came. Everyone had just been seated when a messenger came bursting into the room.

"Lord Kuroko! Oikawa's forces are attacking one of our main camps! Oikawa himself has appeared and has killed at least sixty of our kin! There are also reports of him screaming that he wasn't taking any more orders," The messenger sounded a little confused at the end. The whole room was confused by this news, but they quickly shook it off.

"Looks like our plans for tonight will have to be changed," Kuroko announced. He and the people at the table commenced a military strategy conference that actually came to involve Kuroko himself in the battle plans.

That evening, Akashi cornered Kuroko and confronted him about the change of topics at the meeting. He understood the urgency of the situation and the reason for the vampires being unable to focus on Hinata, but a slightly stronger part of him was angry at being unable to rely on the vampires. Tonight made snap a little inside.

"I'm going to find him myself!" Akashi declared.

"You can't! You'll be killed!" Kuroko's voice cracked. "You would need an entire force of vampires to even get close, and I can't spare anyone at the moment."

"You don't want to spare anyone!" Akashi spat.

"I am at war Akashi-kun! There is no way I can speed that up to rescue one human."

"But I can." Kuroko looked up at Akashi, confused. "I'm joining the front lines. I did some thinking, and figured it shouldn't be a problem if I search the camps and bases that your soldiers are attacking anyway, right? Especially if I can help speed your invasions along." Akashi declared confidently.

Kuroko's eyes widened, "Do you know what kind of reaction your family name will provoke?"

"No, none of you will tell me, but I don't care!" Akashi left without another word. He walked around until he found Aomine, who was preparing to leave for the next mission.

"Good timing. Aomine, I'm coming with you." His yellow eye shined. "No arguments."

Aomine chuckled, "Heh, well it's not like I care what happens to you anyway."

"Wait!" Kise came crashing down the hall." If you're disobeying Kuroko's orders on who can go, then I'm coming with you too!"

Akashi nodded at Kise's resolve. He always looked so sad when Aomine left, and now he had the inspiration to do something about it.

"Count me in too! I finally caught up with the work," Nijimura grumbled as he approched them.

"You all realize that this is a campaign? We might not be back for a while."

"Well the faster we get through this, the quicker I can save my brother," Akashi answered nonchalantly.


	7. Battles

Akashi was leaning on a large rock that had been broken by some strong impact. It had been several weeks since the campaign had started, and Akashi had been having a hard time keeping up with the vampires. They didn't need food or water and lived solely on blood, which they often took from their opponents. Akashi also had a hard time adjusting to their odd sleep cycle. The vampires they were traveling with were all strong enough to withstand sunlight, so they only rested about once a week or so to recover from their injuries.

They had lost almost half of their forces in their crusade across the land. The company started off as twenty and was now down to eleven. The campaign had originally been planned to target Oikawa's main supply chain, but the enemy's patrol routes were more solid than they'd initially thought, and surprise ambushes were common. The fights were messy and lacked the impact that more planned battles would've had. It didn't take long for Oikawa to realize what their goal was and so they changed their routes. In order for this to be effective though, the main force had to be split up for a while and was considerably weaker as they re-established the routes. During that time, Kuroko and Kagami managed to maneuver their militant groups in ways to avoid complete annihilation and protect their assets; while Akashi, Kise, Aomine, Nijimura, Midorima, Murasakibara, and the rest of their unit snuck across the lines. However, they found that they weren't fast enough and about a half a dozen were killed before they even realized it. Afterwards they had gone around destroying Oikawa's safe houses before they lost communication with Kuroko's forces. Akashi searched everywhere for Hinata and even tried to get a few vampires to divulge information about Oikawa and where his main base of operations were, but they were loyal until the end.

Originally the group was going to return to the castle, but Akashi was stubborn and had somehow convinced the other vampires to keep going. It was a feat that really reflected his natural leadership skills (and also maybe the fact that he could probably kill most of them if he got serious). Speaking of killing vampires, Akashi had been getting used to using the cross and feeling the strange power that flowed through his body and caused his eye to turn yellow. It made him stronger and faster, but at the same time it felt like part of him was slipping into blood lust. At times it had felt like someone else was there and he was just an observer watching through his own eyes. He could always feel whatever it was on the edge of his mind, like something in the corner of his eye. Concerns of what would happen if he let it loose completely plagued him, but not as much as the thought of losing Hinata did. It reminded him of Hinata's accounts of what he was like after a night of drinking. He always thought he couldn't remember because of the alcohol, but now he considered the possibility that it could be something else entirely. Something much worse.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard something rustle in the bushes on the far side of their camp. The vampires were already bracing themselves for a fight. Akashi stood up. He was a little light headed, since every time he used his cross it required a bit of his blood, but it was nothing an Akashi couldn't handle.

The rustling grew louder, and Akashi sighed in exasperation. He was too tired to take out the threats on the spot, so he waited for the source of the rustling to make the first move.

Ten seconds after the initial sound, the enemy vampires appeared.

Akashi swung his cross and just barely hit one on the waist before spinning it in the air. The impact hadn't been enough to kill the vampire, and so before it could strike again, he thrusted the long end of his cross at the others face. The vampire made a move to dodge, but Akashi perceived the minuscule movement and directed his cross to follow the path of the vampire's head, only much faster. He managed to land a hit square on the vampire's temple before it even registered what had happened.

The vampire wasn't incinerated on impact however he was blown back a considerable distance. The vampire was dazed, but not unable to fight. Before Akashi could give the final blow though, bullets ripped through the body of his opponent. Akashi turned towards the source of the gunfire and saw Kise was standing there, having been backed into a corner. Consequently, he had pulled out his secret weapon: a large Gatling gun that was hidden under his maid skirt. He complained that using it made his arms more muscular than they were supposed to be on a model, so he only used it if he really had to.

Meanwhile Aomine was laying waste with his sword. He even went to help Midorima who was having difficulty with his battle. Though the studious man was more of a doctor, the man used twin dessert eagles and never missed a shot. Murasakibara was only fighting those who chose to come to him rather than initiating anything. His fighting style was a lot more touch-and-go, and had a lot more emphasis on speed. Any foe that got within a certain distance of him had their throats slit with his knives before they could even lift their weapon. His movements and his facial expression implied that he wanted to end fights as quickly as possible, almost as if he considered fighting to be a bore and a waste of his time. At any rate, he didn't appear to be experiencing trouble at all. Nijimura was using his odd claws to fight alongside the others. He appeared to be one of the only vampires that had the ability to manifest claws, though Akashi had been too preoccupied with concern for Hinata to take not or ask about that.

Akashi had noticed that since crossing the border, stronger and stronger vampires had been attacking them, even though the vampires they faced were only supposed to be low level grunts on patrol. It also amazed him how they always seemed to find them- especially since they killed every single enemy vampire they encountered. He couldn't find an explanation as to how this kept happening.

After the enemy vampires had been wiped out, they counted their casualties and found that they had lost four of their own (though from Akashi's perspective, none had been memorable enough to have a name). Akashi was exhausted, but he forced himself to keep up with the vampires. He expected himself to be a king among men, and what good would humans be if their best couldn't even keep up with some vampires?

Nijimura was the first to notice that Akashi was about to collapse, and no matter how hard he tried to cover it up, Nijimura just knew him to well.

"Why don't we take a rest? We've been going at it for a week, and it looks like the patrol won't be coming here. At least not for a while," Nijimura suggested.

"I'm up for that," Murasakibara yawned. He was always up for a good rest, even if he didn't need it. The rest agreed, they needed to stop and reconfigure their location and their next move. Based on the layout of the bases they'd run into so far and the increasing strength of the enemies they were encountering, they estimated they were two thirds of the way to where Hinata would most likely be. With any luck, it would only be a few days before they found Oikawa's castle.

"Don't worry Hinata, we're coming for you. I will save you," Akashi said to himself with determination.

He drifted off into sleep not too long after.

Hinata stood there, shocked at what he had just heard. Oikawa wasn't though, and it only took a second for him to respond.

"Sure, why not? You seem to have taken a liking to him, and we have no other use for him, after all. Keep him as your pet," Oikawa nonchalantly said, waving his hand. To be honest his face held some relief, probably because now Oikawa didn't have to feel so bad about leaving him in the dungeon since he was basically the vampire's therapist at this point.

Kenma then led Hinata through the maze that was Oikawa's castle and past dozens of vampire's he had never seen before. Kuroo saw them as they walked by and winked and Hinata. Somehow he felt that this person was probably the one who put this idea in Kenma's head anyways, so Hinata smiled back. He was glad to be out of the dungeon. After a few minutes navigating some back corridors, Kenma led him into his huge room. It was surprisingly modern, and there was a lot to look at, but all Hinata could focus on was the bathroom on the east wall. The first thing he did was take a shower. A really long hot shower.

After he got out, he took a second to actually look at the bathroom, since he had rushed too quickly to get a look at it before. The mirror was fogged up from all of the steam, but the rest of room was clean and pristine white. He moved out of the shower and covered himself up with a towel. Most of the structures in the bathroom appeared to be made of an old dark oak, with the exception of the bath and the toilet, which seemed to be synthetic plastic marble. He moved to put his clothes back on, even though they smelled like dead mice, but he didn't have anything else. Right as he was bending over to pick them up, Kenma opened the door. Hinata squealed, but Kenma didn't care.

"Hey, I thought you might need some new clothes. I don't know if these will fit, but they're the smallest size I own." He placed them down onto the floor by the door while Hinata desperately clutched at his towel. Kenma closed the door, leaving without another word. Hinata just stood there for a minute, but eventually managed to recover from his embarrassment. He put on the clothes, which were luckily only a size or so larger, so they fit well on the boy's small frame. Looking in the mirror, he saw himself wearing Kenma's red jersey and black shorts.

Hinata left the private bathroom holding onto his old clothes. As he stepped out, he was greeted by a high celling room that was completely decorated with a soft gold that made the room glow. There was a grand bed with a mass of different sheets and pillows on top. In front of it was a huge 4k TV, accompanied by two black bean bags that sat at the foot of the bed. Hinata was so amazed by the size of the TV and all the games piled against it that he ignored the large oak dressers and the other fancy furniture in the room. Kenma was moving a second bed into the room with only one arm, making Hinata just a jealous of his strength. Kenma turned towards Hinata when the bed was placed next to his own.

"Are those your old clothes?" He asked pointing at Hinata's hands. Hinata nodded. "Give them here."

Hinata handed over the clothing. Without warning, Kenma then threw the outfit into the fireplace (which Hinata also just realized was there). Hinata looked at him a bit baffled.

"What? They smelled so bad, I don't think even multiple washes could've saved them." Kenma replied. Hinata closed his mouth and tried not to appear too bothered about it.

"If it makes you feel better I'll let you chose the first game we play." Kenma gestured at the towers of merchandise beside the TV. Hinata steeled himself for the virtual battles to come and gave a nod.

Then they proceeded to spend the next three days playing video games, only stopping to eat and use the restroom. The great binge only ended when Hinata couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and fell into a deep slumber.

Afterwards, video game sessions were punctuated by more frequent sleep breaks for Hinata and surprise visits by the vampire's that had visited him in the dungeons. Despite the change in scenery, not much else had apparently changed, and he still had to listen to everything they said and do everything they asked of him or he would get a beating that reminded him of his days with his adopted family. He also had to be on constant alert, since the vampires had a tendency to try to suck his blood (which Kenma said they had been told they were forbidden to do- Hinata was still technically their prisoner after all.)

On one occasion he was going to the kitchen to sample a cake Kenma was going to make when he turned the corner and ran into a vampire. He tried to apologize, but the vampire backed him against the wall. Hinata was stuck, and there was no way that he could get out. Then all of the sudden like an angel sent from heaven, another vampire appeared. Though the vampire trapping him blocked his view, Hinata could hear that he had a voice full of authority as told the vampire to leave. There was an odd mix of fear and irritation on the vampire's face as he clicked his tongue and walked away.

Relieved and incredibly grateful, Hinata he turned to see his rescuer and thank him, but instead of the angel he was expecting, he saw the face of a demon. Kageyama was standing there, glaring at the back of the vampire retreating down the hall. Hinata couldn't believe that Kageyama of all people had stood up for him, and he was rendered speechless. The vampire general then turned his attention back to him.

"And you, don't just stand there and do nothing. If you don't want to be treated like vampire livestock, stop acting like it." He walked away before Hinata could retort.

After that, Hinata tried to show up Kageyama whenever he could. He wasn't a fighter, but when it came to motivating people (or vampires), his positivity couldn't be beat. Even Oikawa bragged about Hinata's skill in boosting troop morale while Kageyama could only scowl.

Another development was the quickly spreading news that an Akashi had taken up Kuroko's side and was fighting alongside his men. At first it hadn't affected anyone, but it didn't take long for that to change. Many of the vampires on Oikawa's side were talking about it and giving Hinata strange looks as if he was the one who was fighting and messing up their battle plans.

The involvement of an Akashi had started a movement in the vampire hunters community, and now many of them were entering the conflict as well. Unlike Akashi though, they were not joining sides. It was more like they'd risen as a third side of the war because, after seeing an Akashi in the fight, they had somehow reached the conclusion that it was open season on vampires now. According to everyone, it was chaos out there. Fights were breaking out everywhere, causing vampires to step up their defenses and increase already constant patrols. Akashi had no idea what kind of impact he'd had on this war.

Hinata knew Akashi was just trying to come and save him, but he was making a mess of life for everyone around Hinata. Vampires who were regulars on the battlefield visited Hinata much more frequently, and a lot of the time they were a lot more frustrated and volatile. It was bad enough that he was already the vampire therapist, but now even Kageyama was looking to someone to rant to….


	8. Turns out Hinata can learn

Hinata rubbed his eyes as he woke up from one of his routine naps. He honestly had no idea what time it was or what day, but based on his meals schedule, he'd been living in Kenma's room for about two weeks, but that didn't really make much of a difference to him. He shot up at the sound of someone knocking on the door and slowly made his way over to it. Kenma wasn't in the room, so Hinata tried to puff out his chest in order to look at least somewhat intimidating enough. He was about to pull the door open when it suddenly burst open on its own with considerable force. Kageyama walked in, not noticing that he had slammed Hinata into the wall with the door.

Lately Kageyama had been randomly catching him the halls to talk about his dumb battles and complain about his soldiers. Hinata was still pretty apprehensive about being around him and tried to be where Kageyama wasn't, but this was the first time Kageyama had come looking for him in Kenma's room.

"Human dumbass, where the hell are you?" Kageyama grumbled as he looked around. It wasn't until he closed the door and saw Hinata on the ground that he realized what had happened. "Dumbass, what were you doing behind the door?!"

"And what are you doing barging into other people's rooms?! Didn't you tell me to stay out of your sight?! It's kinda hard to do that when you're looking for me!" Hinata retorted.

"So that's why you avoiding me, huh? I thought you just hated me…" Kageyama whispered to himself, though he was still rather loud.

"Well I do hate you!"

Kageyama looked a bit hurt. "Why? I protected you!"

"You're also the reason I'm here! You locked me up, you drink my blood, and you obviously don't like me!" Hinata yelled back.

Kageyama stared at him with his death glare and turned around before replying, "Shut up, human. You know nothing. You weren't necessary to the faction at that time, but you have since shown your usefulness."

"So why are you here now? Here to drink my blood? Even after you stopped that other vampire? Kind of ironic, don't you think?" Hinata pouted.

"You don't even know. If you want me to drink your blood then fine, I will. At least it'll shut your dumbass up!" Kageyama stormed up to Hinata and pushed him onto the bed.

"Learn your place, human!" Kageyama growled before sticking his sharp fangs into Hinata's neck.

Hinata tried to resist at first, but something felt different is time. Something made him feel that being with Kageyama was safe, and it make him feel protected somehow. Right as Hinata began feeling his life force start to drain, Kageyama pulled away. Hinata could swear he saw something in his eyes something right then. Something wild, possessive, maybe akin to lust, but he didn't have the time to contemplate it as the look disappeared within a second. Kageyama then got up and left without another word. Hinata just sat there on the bed, not really comprehending what had just happened or why this time was different from the other times Kageyama had just bit down and lapped up his blood.

For the rest of the day, Hinata was painfully aware of Kageyama, and everywhere he went he could feel those cool eyes on him, it was probably due to his ability to just see everything in the castle, as well on the battlefield. He could also sense the anger radiating off of him, but who that anger was directed at? Hinata hadn't the slightest clue. It just didn't really seem to be him. Kageyama's glare was starting to disperse the vampires around Hinata, and he noticed that less and less vampires of them were greeting him. Those that did talk to him were more reserved than usual. Only a few vampires were able to interact with him normally, and they were Kenma, Kuroo, Oikawa, the three that kidnapped him, and the troublemakers: Noya and Tanaka. Pretty soon, almost everyone was steering clear of him and Kageyama's creepy stare never left him alone. It gave him the chills, but then he saw the vampire that attacked him the other day run to the other side of the building when he saw Hinata coming down the hall and honestly Hinata couldn't be upset about that. Maybe there were upsides to Kageyama's behavior, though the thought made Hinata want to vomit as soon as the idea passed through his head.

The two had a running competition of who could make Oikawa more proud, or appear more useful in his eyes. Kageyama was obviously useful as a general who had immense power and could read the battle field like a map with his years of experience. He was the best tactician in the group. Meanwhile Hinata was useful in a different way. He helped boost team morale and encouraged teamwork in a way that considerably improved group efficiency. He was really good at connecting with people one-on-one, and he had the ability to help people find their motivation with his listening skills and helpful advice. It made Kageyama mad every time he helped someone else, even though Kageyama was using him too... Hinata used to think his animosity came from the indignation that came with seeing a mere human being as useful and as their first rate general. Hinata only bit back because of the way Kageyama held himself. His arrogance got under Hinata's skin, and Hinata had too much pride to back down from challenging someone like that.

At the very least, Kageyama was complaining about him less (A lot of vampires that came to talk to him were really thankful for it). Occasionally vampires mentioned the odd kind word about Hinata from Kageyama, though they were usually back handed comments that were phrased like complaints. All these thoughts about Kageyama reminded him of the last time they spoke... Had he actually enjoyed it? Having his blood taken from him had never been a remotely pleasant experience, but he couldn't honestly say that that had been the case this time... Was this a result of being a vampire's food source for so long? Maybe it was a thing that would've happened with any vampire. It was a theory he was eager to test. He wanted assurance that it was a natural bodily reaction rather than anything having to do with Kageyama himself...

"Kenma, drink my blood!" Hinata demanded cheerfully.

"... Huh? Why?" Kenma asked as Hinata tackled him.

"Just do it, please? It's OK, I won't tell anyone else. I don't have a problem if you're the one doing it!"

"You sure this is alright, Hinata? I know this isn't easy on humans," Kenma said uncertainty. Hinata simply nodded. It felt kind of nice to be given the choice to consent. It proved that Kageyama couldn't control him completely.

Kenma gently placed his fangs on Hinata's neck. Hinata tensed but nudged Kenma to continue. His fangs penetrated his skin, and at the moment, Hinata knew something was wrong. Very, very wrong. As the blood flowed from him to Kenma, memories of his past with his old adoptive family began to flood his mind.

Hinata saw himself sitting in a chair, not tied up, but paralyzed with fear. They were standing around him, their faces blurred by darkness that made stark contrast with their wild, shining eyes. His father stood over him, ready with a belt, and his mother was pouring hot wax onto his hand right into the center of his palm. He screamed, signaling his father to swing the belt so that it hit his legs and made them turn red immediately. His father shouted profanity and curses at Hinata and the Akashi's, blaming them for taking over the company he had been fired from. Hinata was still wailing, and the sounds drowned out whatever his mother said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something shiny catch a glint of light. His mother swung her arm up high and hit Hinata in the side of his ribs with a glass bottle that broke on contact. She picked up the broken pieces of glass and let them sprinkle down his head. Blood rand down the side of his head, but he couldn't move for fear of making it worse. He started to whimper when his father dug a shard into his thigh, those strong legs that he used to fly across the volleyball court with. He started to apologize, swearing off his heritage in his head, but all that came out of his mouth were tortured, broken sentences that were impossible to decipher.

Hinata's little sister appeared in the door way. She asked what was happening, and the ghostly figure of her mother came over and took her away from the room. He then felt his worst nightmare crawl begin to creep from the recesses of his mind and fill him with sense of dread. As soon as the women left the room, her husband's drunken laughter rang out. Hinata heard the zipper of his pants start to fall, and Hinata pushed head into his hand and applied pressure until his mind went blank.

Hinata screamed and pushed Kenma off him with all his strength. He jumped up and ran into a corner and curled up into a ball, mumbling apologizes and gripping the back of his neck. What just happened? That wasn't just a bodily reaction... It was like his entire being had rejected the idea of letting Kenma have his blood and punished him for attempting to make it happen... Did this mean that Kageyama was the only vampire who could drink from him? Suddenly the thought of giving blood to another vampire made bile rise in his throat. It was just soo wrong, and the feeling scared him a little.

"Hinata, are you OK?" Kenma asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Hinata blabbed on.

Kenma moved a little closer and Hinata flinched. He moved his hand away. It was then that Kageyama burst through the doors.

"What happened? I heard screaming."

Kenma replied with a tint of sadness in his voice. "Well, he offered his blood to me. He seemed so sure about it that I didn't think twice about taking a little, but then he freaked out and ran into a corner. I was hoping to become blood mates with him, but then he started screaming..."

"Well humans can only have one blood mate– Vampires release toxins during blood bonding to make... sure of that…" Kageyama's words were oddly hesitant as he turned away.

"Well, whatever bastard did it must've forced it on him. How else would he not know about blood mates? He definitely wouldn't have offered his blood to me if he'd known." Kenma somehow managed to be calm, angry, and annoyed at the same time. "They must be one depraved piece of scum to do this, especially when there were orders not to."

Kageyama had nothing to say to that. Kenma bent down a little to make himself a little closer to Hinata's eye level.

"Hinata, it's ok," he said soothingly. "Just tell me who else has drank your blood."

"It could have just been a bad response. You know that, right, Kenma? You don't need to fawn so much over your pet anyways."

At this time, Hinata had finally calmed down enough to realize that Kageyama was in the room. Some instinctual, uncontrollable feeling inside of him said that he could make it better. Kageyama could make him ok again.

"Ka-kage-yama?" Hinata whispered out with uncertainty. He tried to reach out to him. He didn't notice that Kenma was scowling slightly at Kageyama, but Kageyama noticed and backed away from Hinata instantly. He had a look that suggested he had been caught red handed in the act of some deplorable crime. Nevertheless, Hinata found the strength to crawl towards him.

"Please Kageyama, please!" Hinata begged. He feeling was getting stronger, the feeling that Kageyama could make him feel clean again, and he also had the feeling that Kageyama knew it too.

Kenma understood the situation now. Hinata had been infected with vampire toxins that made the humans unable to give their blood to anyone but their blood mate. It took a lot of blood transfusions for it to work though, and so blood mating usually killed the humans who attempted it. Kenma had done a little research when he first started living with Hinata. Every now and then he would feel the old, primal instinct to taste blood and release the toxin when he looked at Hinata, and he'd made sure to be informed.

"Kageyama, why did you do this?" Kenma asked tersely.

"I didn't mean to, it just kind of happened... I didn't even know I did it." Kageyama stated honestly. Kenma just turned away.

"Well fix him. It's unbelievable that you've bonded to him but still only see him as a lowly pet," Kenma breathed out.

Kageyama took offense to that, but he couldn't blame Kenma. Even Kageyama couldn't deny that he'd made a mistake here. He bent down close to Hinata who looked pained and desperate. It hurt Kageyama's heart, he realized, and he was surprised to find that he was just as affected as Hinata in that moment. Something deep inside of him wanted Hinata all to himself, and felt betrayed that he had let Kenma taste his blood. He moved in with a wave of possessiveness. He bit deep into Hinata's neck and savored the taste. Toxins naturally flowed into Hinata through his saliva, and Hinata immediately relaxed. His senses returned to him, and he realized what had just happened. He pushed Kageyama away quickly, and he saw that Kageyama a look in his eyes that said he wasn't ready to end this. He did stop, however, when he saw fear in of Hinata's eyes.

"What happened to me?! Why did it help when Kageyama did that!? What's going on...?" Hinata questioned, panicking slightly.

"It's because Kageyama has infected you with a toxin. It means that if another vampire feed on you, the toxins will trigger a violent reaction, like they did just now. It's to encourage you to only let Kageyama drink your blood. Most of the vampires around here don't know much about it since we don't interact much with humans, but it's called blood mating, and a vampire has to drink from a human multiple times before it can be put into effect... Meaning Kageyama must have been feeding off of you for a while now," Kenma replied with an edge in his lazy voice.

"What'll happen to me?" Hinata questioned.

"It could go two ways. On one hand, it might be worse for you the longer you stay away from Kageyama. You might start craving him after not giving him blood for a while. On the other hand, the toxin might make its way out of your system and stop affecting you. If that happens, you'd even be able to switch blood mates. The response will depend on the human's feelings for the vampires. Either way though, it will take some time for you to return to normal." Then with a tone laced with acid, he added, "but the vampire will feel no effect, since they can drink blood from anyone."

Hinata felt his stomach drop a bit at the fact that he could be chained to Kageyama like a drug addict for the rest of his life. He laughed bitterly as he thought about explaining the situation to his brother. How would Akashi react to being told that Hinata had to be constantly be around a scary, powerful vampire just so he wouldn't completely lose it.

Kageyama felt the mood sour and was about to say something, but then decided against it. He then walked out of the room, unsure what else to do.

It was a day later when Kageyama's next visit came.

"Hinata, I know you're in there!" He banged on the door. Hinata didn't budge from the bean bag that he was sitting on. Kenma, who was sitting with him, also ignored the noise. It persisted though, and eventually Kenma got up to answer when they couldn't hear the game. Kenma glared at Kageyama from behind the crack in the door and curtly asked what he wanted. Kenma still had to protect Hinata after all.

"I wanted to make sure he was ok. I wanted to know how he was dealing with the toxin..." Kageyama stated.

"He obviously hates you, so it appears the toxin will be able to leave without a problem in no time at all."

"Ah." Kageyama looked mad again, confusing both Hinata and Kenma. They exchanged a glance before Kenma rolled his eyes and turned back to the vampire at the door.

"You don't have a reason to be mad about this this. You hate humans anyway, get over it."

Kageyama clenched his teeth. "I'm not mad at him, and if he hates so much then I guess I don't have any business here." Kageyama turned with his head down and briskly walked away in a manner that was uncharacteristic of him.

Hinata couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy when he saw him looking so downcast. Hinata felt bad for him he just seemed so, down, and Hinata was too positive and empathic to let it not bother him. He felt a little guilty that he had pushed Kageyama away even after he had saved him once. Hinata stood up and left the room before Kenma could tell him not to. He ran down the hall and accidentally crashed into Kageyama's back before he could catch himself. When he recovered his bearings, Kageyama had turned around with eyes that were clearly saddened, but dared to have a little hope when he saw Hinata's face.

"Hey, Kageyama..." Hinata said, unsure of how to address the vampire general.

"Hinata."

"So, uh... Why are you, um... Are you ok?"

"What? Why are you asking?"

"Well, you seem really down... If anyone should be upset about this whole thing then it should be me, but you're the one walking around like a kicked puppy!"

"Well- it's just- I mean- Why would you care?! You hate me anyway! "

"That's- Well not completely true! Yeah you're mean, you're rude, you curse too much and you complain even more, but you're still a person! Even if you suck blood and the blood mate thing scares me, it's not right to see you sad! Just tell me what's wrong already!"

"No way! Trust me, you won't like it if I tell you."

"How would you know? Stop talking like you'd know what I'd like!"

Kageyama narrowed his eyes and leaned down to bring his face closer to Hinata's. Hinata steeled his eyes and refused to give an inch. He looked Kageyama straight in the eye, determined to win this staring contest and prove his resolve. But then Kageyama's face didn't stop moving towards him. He came closer and closer, until suddenly Hinata felt a soft pressure land on his lips. His eyes widened, and before he could even register what was happening, Kageyama pulled back.

"Told you it was something you wouldn't like," Kageyama growled. A regretful look passed over his face and then he stalked down the hallway.

Hinata just stood there, stunned. He didn't know how to respond, and he didn't move until Kenma found him and brought him back to their room to mindlessly play games until Kenma left to go make dinner for Hinata. They didn't really say anything, and Kenma quickly found that it was difficult for Hinata to hold a conversation.

That night, Hinata could only sit and think about Kageyama and what that kiss meant. There was no way Kageyama could possibly like him THAT way, so was it some vampire curtesy thing that he never learned about? Was Kageyama so upset that he wasn't thinking straight? Or was Kageyama just messing with his head?

Hinata wrestled with that for hours before he fell asleep due from exhaustion.

The next morning, he woke up feeling a little anxious, but he ignored it. Sleep had finally pushed thoughts of Kageyama out of his head, so when he went out for a walk around the castle, he'd completely forgotten about the previous day he saw Kageyama down the hall and his heart skipped a beat. He then ran down the opposite hall. He didn't really know why, but just looking at Kageyama made him feel embarrassed beyond words. It was just a kiss, and it probably wasn't a big deal to Kageyama... Why was Hinata being so apprehensive about him? He didn't really want to think about it, and so he avoided Kageyama for the rest of the morning. He didn't even really notice he was avoiding him until Suga said something.

"Have you seen Kageyama lately? He keeps muttering things, so I asked him about it and he just said 'it's that stupid human's fault!' Did something happen between you too?" Suga had asked.

"Ah well, actually, he kissed me yesterday..." Hinata confessed.

"Really?! So Kageyama's finally fallen, huh?"

"Fallen? Hey, yeah! That's it! He must've tripped while we were talking!" Hinata beamed.

"Hinata, you know that's not what I meant, right?" It was too late though, and Hinata had already left ready to forgive Kageyama for his mistake.

"Suga, he said didn't fall. Apparently he did it on purpose. And then he wouldn't tell me why he did it! He just called me a dumbass and walked away!" Hinata complained when he got back.

"Well that wasn't what I meant by 'fallen' anyway. I think he likes you," Suga told him encouragingly.

"Likes me? He hates me!"

"Ah, but that kiss says otherwise."

"Then why is he so mad at me?"

"Probably because you can't seem to figure out his feelings.," Suga sighed.

"Huh? Well if he wanted to be friends then he could've make it more obvious. A kiss wayy too friendly to humans."

"Hinata, he doesn't want to be friends."

"What? But you said he liked me!"

"Hinata, he likes you romantically."

Hinata tilted his head in confusion.

"He wants to be more than friends. He wants to be with you. Like, in a relationship with you."

"Um... We kind of have a relationship? I guess it's kind of a weird one, but what more could he want?" Hinata asked.

"Kisses, obviously, and probably more."

"Like blood?"

"Well he is a vampire, but it's more than that. He wants you to care for him the way he cares for you."

"Huh…?"

"Because he loves you."

"…WAIT! He likes me like THAT?! Like he wants us to d-date and stuff?" Hinata spluttered. Suga had to physically stop from himself from face palming at that moment. He couldn't believe that a being, human or otherwise, could possibly be this dense.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying," Suga said with practiced patience. After that, Hinata's brain stopped working. That was impossible. It just couldn't be true. Hinata with Kageyama? An average human with a proud vampire? There's no way it would work. How could it? Not to mention he never really put much thought into his feelings for Kageyama. He didn't hate him, but he didn't think he liked him like that either. It took Suga several times attempts at saying his name before he came back to reality.

"Hinata, it is this really that big of a surprise? He's keeps staring at you, and he's been watching you for forever. Have you even noticed?""

"Yeah, kind of, it's just… I don't know. I've never really put much thought into it."

"Well then why don't you give it a try? You two would look cute together!"

"Suga, you can't be serious. Isn't there some rule or something?"

"Not really. It would be unexpected, but no one would really oppose Kageyama if he was with a human. I mean, you said you guys are already blood mates, right? Even Oikawa couldn't complain. If you're that worried over it, just think it over," Suga suggested.

So Hinata did. He spent a lot of time thinking about it. It was true that Kageyama wasn't nearly as hostile to him as he used to be. In fact, Kageyama seemed to be rather protective of Hinata nowadays, and that reminded him of his older brother. Could he see himself with such a prissy and dark man though? Kageyama seemed fine with it and even kissed him before Hinata knew about his feelings, but would he want to do more? And how much would Hinata comfortable with? His mind kept wandering, and it didn't appear to want to focus on Hinata's own feelings for the vampire. He started to feel something stirring in the pit of his stomach, like he was nervous or something, but he wasn't sure why. As the day went on, the feeling only grew. He felt that he needed something, but he couldn't figure out what. Eventually Kenma returned after being on the battle field the last few days.

"Hinata, what's wrong? It looks like you're trying to think," Kenma said to him.

"I HAVE been thinking!" Hinata proclaimed.

"Oh? What about?" Kenma asked, slightly interested. Hinata told him about what he had learned about Kageyama, the kiss, about how he couldn't stop thinking about what do about this, and the growing anxiety in his stomach. Kenma frowned a little at the last part.

"Just stop thinking about him. He's the reason you feel so messed up, and it's affecting your bond with him. The more you think about him, the more you'll feel like you have to be close to him, and that's the last thing you need."

Hinata tried to take Kenma's advice. Kenma was smart, and he was always sensible about everything, so what he said was probably a good idea. But Hinata couldn't help it, and the feeling just seemed to grow more and more. He really couldn't stop thinking about what he should be thinking about this whole scenario. It slowly ate at him, drove him crazy. For a few days he couldn't sleep, or even eat. This only made his anxiety worse. Eventually it got bad enough that Suga forced him to go to Kageyama and get some relief at least, whatever that meant for the two.

As soon as Hinata saw Kageyama, he felt sudden surge relief and ran up to him. Somehow Kageyama also looked relieved.

"So I see that the blood mate toxins are still your system," He said as his hand slowly made its way towards Hinata, who was almost shaking with how nervous he was.

"Yes, and Kageyama, I know you l-love me, but I don't really know how— "he was cut off by Kageyama squeezing Hinata around the waist and having his mouth hovering by his neck.

"Who says vampires aren't affected?" He whispered in a deep voice, then he bit into Hinata's neck and recklessly drank in small amounts. Hinata was suddenly hit with waves of relief and pleasure, enough to relax him and clear his mind. He realized that he was too worried about this being wrong and impossible, but he'd never given much thought to the idea that this could be ok. It would feel ok. right. At that moment, he truly returned Kageyama's feelings, at least at the base level. Hinata moved his arms to encircle Kageyama, but then he felt the touch move away at lightning speed.

"Ah, sorry, I was just, um, well I craved you too. I swear I'll stay awa—"

"Kageyama don't worry about. I understand, and I mean I really understand." Hinata moved closer, and he stood up on his tippy toes as he softly pressed his lips onto Kageyama's just for a second. It was just a brush of skin, but it was enough to convey all it needed to.

"So, does this mean I can d-date you?" Kageyama asked, blushing as he turned his head away slightly. So Kageyama did have a cute side after all. Hinata smiled a real smile that shone like the sun.

"d-dumbass.." He muttered. That only made Hinata giggle.


	9. Almost There

Akashi was almost here. It was the talk of the castle, and the gossip that surrounded the news was mainly fearful, but it was exciting to Hinata. He couldn't wait to see his brother! He wondered what he would think of Kageyama, hopefully they got along alright… Hinata was still getting used to being around Kageyama. Sometimes the vampire would come out of nowhere and Hinata would scream, other times Kageyama would try to snuggle or touch him and it took a moment of repulsion before he remembered: Kageyama was no longer a threat, but was now his boyfriend.

Kageyama had been getting more possessive since the news reached his ears because he was afraid that Akashi was going to take Hinata away from him before he had even really secured Hinata for himself. He thought Hinata would leave him for his brother without a second thought. Hinata had to constantly tell him otherwise, but he still had to constantly put up with his childish clinginess. It had even gotten so bad that he wouldn't even leave the castle to fight his brother because he couldn't leave Hinata, causing Hinata's current problem: he was with Kageyama on his way to the battle field on Oikawa's orders. Most of the vampires didn't care, but a few did, including Kenma, Kuroo, Suga, Daichi, Noya, and Tanaka. They had all be a part of the squad that was now heading to the front lines. It was the strongest force created. Oikawa and "Iwa-chan" had stayed behind in case there was another group of vampires that attempted to attack the castle while the main forces were out.

Hinata had nothing to do, and honestly he kind of felt like a prostitute who was only good for 'helping' a general on the battlefield. Hinata wished that he could fight, or at least carry some of the equipment, but instead spent his time being monitored and basically monopolized by Kageyama.

Even though he was excited to see Akashi, the rest of the vampires were angry and somber about the upcoming battle, and they knew they were going up against some of the best that Kuroko's faction could provide. The battle was predicted to take place in less than twenty-four hours, but since the patrols kept getting killed off, it was hard to pin-point the group's exact location. The identities of the people in the group was also a mystery because no lived to tell who was in it. There had to be at least five people in the group, but the only definite was Akashi, and according to the rumors, he had awoken some kind of power reserved for the Akashi family. Hinata didn't really know what that meant or if he had these powers too, but he guessed not since no one was really worried about him killing anyone. They were much more worried for their lives from another cause, judging from the looks Kageyama would give from time to time.

While waiting for Akashi, they had run into some human vampire hunters. Kageyama thought they were weak enough to let the others handle them. Hinata really saw how strong vampires could be, and it was insane to think that Kageyama was almost at the top. He also understood what made vampires so dangerous. They swept through their opponents with lightning speed. The humans never stood a chance, and they may as well just have imploded from being the supernatural creatures with how easily they died to them. Hinata finally understood why he had to be protected in these situations. He complained less about Kageyama's clinginess from then on.

Right as the sun started setting and Hinata was starting a fire, the vampires suddenly stood up and produced their weapons. Kenma had these weird claws of some sort that seem to radiate power. Hinata had only seen them once and apparently is was a rare ability that vampires had. Someone told him that it was a trait of the last vampire king, Sleepy Ash, though the blood line was lost ages ago when the Kuroko faction took over. It was an old line that ruled only over a small number of vampires, but everyone had sworn loyalty to him in the end, so now they were the last remnants of that age. It seemed that every vampire family had some sort of special ability, but families were usually limited to just a single line of children. Kageyama had a black katana ready at his side, but not quite completely unsheathed. Tanaka seemed to be using some kind of Sai, which made sense, since he liked to be in people's faces. Suga slipped into the bushes with sniper gun of some kind, and well, Hinata had always thought he was the supporting type. Noya stood in the middle of the field with what looked like a large baseball bat with silver nails sticking out of the sides. Kuroo had two curved swords that made him remind Hinata of a pirate. Daichi stood next to his staff with a large hammer head on the top.

They all stood in silence and Kageyama stepped in front of Hinata. He could feel the power radiating off of the other vampires coming, he could feel how strong they were…

Akashi was running through the woods as fast as he could while some of the vampires hopped through the trees along side of him. He could feel that he was close to Hinata, they had to be close to the castle! That was the only reason Akashi was moving so quickly, and he realized he was in front of most of the vampires. He was so focused that he didn't realize that a vampire on his left had been sliced in half and turned to dust. It wasn't until he heard the screams of another that he finally realized that they were under attack. Akashi stopped immediately in the next clearing to make room for his team to move around efficiently.

He stopped and turned, already placing his fingers on the slick cross. There was an edge there sharp enough to cut a small amount blood onto the weapon. The other vampires fell into formation around him and drew their weapons, already knowing what was going on. Akashi looked in the direction the they had come from. However, what appeared was not what he was expecting. Several humans emerged from the bushes, two with silver long swords, another with a shot gun. They stopped short of the clearing. They were all dressed in gray clothes that were quite large on them from head to toe. Akashi motioned for the vampires to halt their attack. One reached for a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Lord Akashi, we've found him," said the one with a sword before putting it away and making his way into the clearing, he was too far away from the clearing to be heard even by the vampires.

"What do you want?" Akashi asked, slightly curious as why humans were here.

"We saw another vampire hunter and came to help. You did have a good number of strong vampires near you, after all," He responded.

"…" Akashi didn't say anything. He was processing the fact that there were other humans with weapons like he had, made of silver. He had remembered that the other vampires had talked about vampire hunters during his stay at the mansion. He had been told that most had retired since the vampires started their own dispute almost fifteen years ago. Apparently some well-known hunter had stopped hunting and many followed suit. By then vampires had been deemed no longer a threat to humanity, but rather to themselves. Those that kept hunting were easily over powered and killed off. "I thought vampire hunters stopped hunting."

"Hah, well that was true until you came along. You've kind of inspired us to pick up our weapons again. I have to thank you for that! I can finally get paid to kill those filthy mongrels again," He huffed out while pointing at the vampires around him. Akashi could feel them tense and their blood lust spark. "but it doesn't appear that they are going to attack you. I guess that means you have tamed these ruthless creatures."

That sealed it for Aomine. He snapped, and to be honest Akashi had thought for a moment that he was really a mindless beast. Either way, Akashi was done talking. He had gotten all the information he wanted and really didn't want to waste any more time in getting to Hinata, he could really feel that he was close. He let Aomine go and nodded to the rest of the group.

Aomine took out his sword and swung at the man who was talking, who in leaned over to dodge the hit. "Bastard, just let me hit you!"

These were obviously some highly skilled hunters if they could dodge Aomine when he was that mad. Murasakibara, however, was not going to let him go and went to stab his legs. The hunter managed to block him with his sword, but he was only barely able to keep up for a little bit before his blade was cut off. By that time, Aomine had taken another stab at the man, and this time he was just a little too slow and the bastard sword went right through his heart. No matter how good he was, he was no match against for two highly skilled vampires.

Akashi had taken on the one with the shotgun along with Kise. He used his cross as a shield to get close enough, then Kise jumped from behind it and kicked the hunter in the face. The two quickly over powered him, allowing Kise to drink the poor hunter dry. It made Akashi shiver a bit, but it was nothing unnecessary.

The last vampire hunter had to face of Midorima and Nijimura. Midorima provided cover fire while Nijimura snuck around the side and slashed him in half with his claws from behind, leaving blood to spray onto the ground.

After the hunters were all disposed of and the vampires had had enough blood to calm their blood lust, it hit them all at the same time. There was a massive power lurking not too far from where they were, and it hadn't been there when they initially entered the clearing. Akashi could feel himself grow a little anxious. He was so sure they were getting close to Hinata, so what new thing was standing in his way now? They quickly regrouped and then made their way towards the looming power. As they got to the edge of a new clearing, Akashi slowed down. The power grew closer, and the group grew more apprehensive as they continued their approach. Akashi made everyone put the weapons away as he walked into the clearing. Logically, he should've taken note of all the vampires in the clearing first, but what caught his eye before anything else was the small orange headed boy behind a behind a dark looking vampire. Hinata.

Akashi had found him at last.


	10. Corrections

Hinata stared at his brother on the other side of the field. He wanted to run towards him immediately, but the tension in the air was impossible to ignore.

"Hinata?" Akashi called out, immediately locking eyes with him. His voice was soft but clear and a bit broken. The tension was shattered, and Hinata give a sigh of relief that his brother was OK. This was good. They wouldn't have to fight full scale battle they had expecting. It was then Akashi turned his attention to the vampires in the clearing, glaring slightly at Kageyama.

Suddenly, a realization hit Hinata full force. These guys were still on opposite sides. They were all part of a conflict that had started years ago, and it was still raging. Would they fight here? They were both traveling with some incredibly powerful vampires, but then again the vampire hunters had really been damaging Oikawa's faction, and it had been harder for them to continue the war effort. With the strength of the vampires gathered, it would be a tremendous loss for either side of they fought and lost. If a battle broke out, it might decide the winning side of the long vampire war once and for all.

"Vampires," Akashi stated, "If you would allow me to have my brother back, I would be happy to stop the bloodshed before it starts. I'm here for one thing and one thing only, and I'd have no qualms about leaving you in peace." The vampires on his side were intimidating, but it was obvious that they had lost a great deal of their numbers since there really was only a handful of them left. He desperately hoped that that they wouldn't call his bluff and see that his group couldn't afford the losses that a fight would bring, regardless of whether they won.

Kageyama stayed quiet for a while, not sure if he should accept or not. They were in a similar position; he didn't want to lose anyone on their side either. Hinata could feel the tension rising again. The ball was in their court, and they couldn't afford to make the wrong move. Kageyama held onto the hilt of his sword.

"He can go, if you will take his place," He finally replied.

Capturing Akashi was their original goal after all, but that goal was much more dangerous now that Akashi had finally awoken his power. That's why Kageyama had a plan, though Hinata didn't know it.

"Heeh? OK, I'll play your game, vampire. But I can't promise I'll behave," Akashi smirked. Hinata felt Kageyama tense for a fight again. Akashi walked forward and held his hands in the air next to his head, but Kageyama and the other vampires in the clearing knew that it didn't mean much. After all, the cross now laced around his neck was an obvious sign that he wasn't really surrendering anything. Hinata recognized the smile on Akashi's lips and could tell that he was planning something. Something that would not end well for his boyfriend if his brother went through with it.

"Wh-what if I do-don't want to go?" Hinata managed to stutter out before Akashi could make it half way across the clearing. Akashi looked at him slightly confused and at the same time slightly annoyed. He had worked his ass off to get this far, only to have Hinata throw a wrench in his plans. Not to mention he'd originally thought that Hinata had been being abused by these vampires and would gladly leave them. He usually wasn't wrong about a lot of things. Akashi give him a look that threatened to give way to his persona with the yellow eye. The hint of bloodlust that Hinata got from his brother steeled his resolve to end Akashi's plans before they started.

"Akashi, I don't want anyone to get hurt, including these vampires," he said with a glare of his own. His large eyes became serious and unyielding, and anyone who looked at him got a slight chill. Hinata was rarely ever pushed so close to the edge.

Akashi backed down immediately. "Hinata, how could you possibly want to stay with these creatures?"

Hinata was slightly taken aback. "Well what about the people standing behind you?" He asked pointing at the vampires around Akashi who looked slightly offended at the comment.

"Hinata, I am here for you, not them. They could die if it allowed you to live, not like they care about me either. They're all incapable of love, outside of their love for blood," Akashi stated. "I've lived with them for weeks, and all they've done is fight. Even if they want to love they can't show it!" He eyed Kise and Aomine, knowing that two were often separated. "Even my best friend lied to me and then ran away by hiding behind work! Vampire don't really care for humans."

"That's not true! Kageyama, this vampire here," Hinata pointed at Kageyama," loves me, and I love him. Vampires are capable of loving more than blood!"

Akashi looked surprised at this. He really hadn't expected that. "Does he drink your blood?"

"W-well yeah..."

"See, it's just blood. You're being tricked!" Akashi retorted, "You can't see it, so I guess I'll just have to force you to!"

Akashi pulled his cross over his head while simultaneously placing his finger on its small blade. His blood made it grow to its full size. He then took one large step forward and rushed towards Kageyama, who had just enough time to pull his sword out of his sheath to block the blow. Akashi was strong, but Kageyama was one of the top vampires in his faction. He pushed back against Akashi, who jumped back through the air and landed on to the ground with his cross across his shoulder.

"Akashi, what are you doing?! Stop!" Hinata yelled at him, but it was ineffective. His yellow eye glowed menacingly, giving Hinata the chills and causing any other words to die in his throat. His brother's golden iris appeared to be shining brighter than Hinata had ever seen it before.

"It looks like we ended up fighting anyway in the end, huh?" Kuroo commented, pulling his swords out. Both sides of followed suit and the battle began. Hinata yelped as Kageyama moved him away from the battle while being pursued by Akashi. Noya tried to slow Akashi down but was failing miserably. His bat was ineffective against the strong cross, so perhaps it was lucky that Noya wasn't his target, or he would have been fighting a much worse battle.

Suga went after Murasakibara with his sniper, but the large giant just kept moving out of the way quickly. He couldn't do much more than distract him, but at least this way the giant couldn't help any of his teammates. Aomine was fighting Kuroo in a fight to determine the better ass-hole sword wielder. They were both extremely skilled, and a number of lower ranking vampires caught in the middle of their clash were killed. Their swings were quick and they matched each other blow for blow with neither yielding to the other.

Not too far away, Kise was spraying bullets at Daiichi, who wasn't as fast as other vampires, but was smart. He twirled his staff so quickly that the bullets were deflected and Kise's attack was rendered useless. Still, with how fast he was spinning, he had to concentrate hard, meaning he could only walk forward slowly to avoid losing focus. With every step he took forward though, Kise took a step back.

Nijimura looked like he really didn't want to fight this battle, in fact he looked depressed after what Akashi had said earlier, but he was still looking out for him and needed to protect him. He was fighting against Kenma, but really they were simply keeping each other occupied as they both had their minds on their respective Akashi brothers. They fought with the same claws, which made Hinata stare for a while because he remembered hearing it was supposed to be a rare ability.

Midorima was up against Tanaka, it seemed that Tanaka was winning the battle, but Midorima was just a little too skilled at using the trees and the terrain to his advantage to let Tanaka beat him so easily.

They were caught up in their individual fights until a loud sound resounded over the battlefield. It was clapping. Everyone immediately stopped at turned towards to the source. Even Akashi stopped, but he didn't dare then turn his back on his enemy.

A man with graying brown hair walked into the field, still applauding slowly. He was followed by ten or so vampire hunters. Even though Hinata had never met the man he immediately recognized him.

Masaomi Akashi. His and Akashi's father.

With a sadistic half smile, the man surveyed his surroundings with an air of amusement. "A large number of hunters died on their way here, but then you filthy creatures were doing such a good job of taking care of yourselves, that I suppose it wasn't so much of a major loss after all." As the man spoke, Kageyama saw Akashi lower his head until shadows covered his eyes.

"Seijuurou, I was informed that you were here by the hunters you killed earlier. Now that you have awaken your power, it is finally time to take your rightful place at my side." Masaomi offered. Well that explained the hunters from earlier and their walkie talkies.

Akashi suddenly came at him, swinging his cross with all his strength and an uncharacteristic lack of control. Masaomi easily dodged the sloppy movement. The attack prompted everyone to spring into action. The hunters launched themselves at the vampires, but facing off the strongest vampires from both the Kuroko and Oikawa factions was easier said than done. The vampires went into battle once more, only this time they were united. All of them worked together to make quick kills of their opponents, and both sides felt a kind of relief at the fact that they weren't fighting each other. As humans and vampires battled around them, Akashi's father spoke to him again.

"Seijuurou, I see that you have grown to hate vampires as much as I have. Join me! I have been trying to get you back to me since the day you left, and now it the time to turn to me before it is too late! We can stop this war, and end vampires," Masaomi said elated at the sight of his son.

"Akashi don't! The reason you left was for me right? I still need you! If it's true that we can end the war, then help me end it peacefully! I won't forgive you if you let these people die!" Hinata screamed out at his brother.

Akashi stood there, his eye flickering between red and yellow. He said nothing for a while, mulling over his choices, but in the end, he really couldn't have Hinata hate him. He was a cinnamon roll of a brother, and no one could deny that. Akashi put his cross down at stared at his father.

"Father, if I didn't want to join you then, what makes you think I will now?"

"Hah, is this just you being rebellious? I thought you were over that. It doesn't matter though; you've already inherited the soul of the Akashi vampire hunters. If I stay out of your life, THAT will drive you to kill them all. Only then there would be no one there for you like there was for me! Your brother that you held so dear is siding with the vampires, and everyone else you care about is one of those bloodsucking abominations! You can't hold out forever."

"Leave father, or I will just turn it onto you now, while I still have the strongest vampires on my side."

"Hah, they'll all be dead soon enough, if they continue to be around you," He said smugly before he jumping back into the trees and out of sight. Akashi debated whether or not he should chase him down after all, but the other vampires were all too tired to face the strongest hunter.

"Akashi, what was he talking about?" Hinata asked, breathing a sigh of relief that his brother had taken to his side.

"I had a nagging feeling, but I didn't think that it could get any worse," Akashi whispered. "Hinata, the Akashi line is cursed. It's the reason our family's so good at vampire hunting. Apparently the curse places a hatred for vampires that develops separately from the host but gives the host incredible power... and the more this power is used, the stronger it gets. It's like it is replacing me. He's right, I won't last long like this. I'll help you Hinata, as the last thing I will ever be able to do for you, but if we really want vampire peace, then we have to stop father."

Hinata simply nodded. Quietly he hoped he never unlocked some overpowered ability that would later backfire on him. He then helped his brother up to walk over to the group of vampires. Nijimura tried to take Akashi from Hinata, but Akashi glared at him. "I don't need to be any closer to vampires then I already am."

It was then Kageyama had the camp packed up and came over to the two humans.

"So this is your boyfriend, huh? Sorry, but I wasn't myself earlier. I can't judge you two…." In his mind the sentence ended with, "because I'm in a similar place." Kageyama just nodded, a little uneasy around the human.

"I guess the best place would be to go to Oikawa's palace, but I doubt we would be able to do anything without Kuroko here to represent his faction officially," Kageyama huffed.

"That won't be a problem. I've noticed that Kuroko has been trying to connect the two of us for a while now. He probably thought I wouldn't notice, but he underestimates me."

Kageyama and Hinata then exchanged glances.

"Have you had any problems with it...?" Hinata asked, worrying that his brother might be in the same situation as him.

"No, any problems went away when were had our regular meetings. Specifically, when he drank my blood," Akashi answered.

Kenma, who had apparently overheard, then asked, "How long have these, ah, meetings, been going on?"

"Ever since I met him, really, so maybe a month or so? It's kind of hard to keep track of time in a vampire castle..." Akashi started thinking. It was odd that he didn't know the exact time, but then again he had also been fighting with himself the past week or so.

Kenma's eyes widened a bit, "You must be really strong blood mates then."

Akashi turned his attention to the vampire, "I believe you are right, I can feel him watching me right now. It's as if we're connected by a thin link..." Akashi then closed his eyes for a bit. In a confident, commanding voice, he said one word.

"Kuroko."

All of the sudden a small vampire with blue hair stepped out of Akashi's shadow. If Hinata hadn't heard a thousand times that Kuroko was the vampire king, he would have thought surly thought he was a lowly servant. He was even shorter and thinner than Akashi.

"Akashi, it appears that you've realized that we are connected," Kuroko said in his usual monotone voice. Hinata was still getting over his appearance. He really didn't look like someone who would be a ruler. No wonder Oikawa and a bunch of other strong vampires were against him.

"Yes, I've noticed for a while now. A vampire here told that we have become blood mates," Akashi replied. They both were so formal but familiar at the same time.

"Yes, that is what the bond is officially called. I am rather surprised that one of Oikawa's vampires knew this though, they usually don't care about humans enough to ever form a bond."

"What is this 'bond' anyway?"

"We are connected through blood. Depending on the feelings involved, it can either be similar to marriage, or it can be ended without anyone feeling a thing," Kuroko explained.

"I see. Well it was useful this time, as were your shadow powers," Akashi replied as he processed how this would affect his plans. Hinata had to laugh a little. The two were so cute! Both obviously were close with each other, judging by how openly they were talking, but they were too professional for their own good. "Hinata," he suddenly addressed his brother. "How did you come to learn about blood mating?"

"Haha, um, yeah... I've formed one too. With Kageyama, actually. That's how we realized our feelings..." Hinata looked down a bit and scratched his neck, embarrassed to admit that was really the reason and how unromantic it was.

"I see... and knowing you, it probably affects you more than most people. You're too friendly and open for your own good." Akashi stated very matter-of-factly. Hinata blushed, was he really that easy to read?

"Well now, Kuroko, shall we go see Oikawa?"

Kuroko looked around at his and Oikawa's tired vampires. He saw Hinata and shrugged, "I don't see why not. They won't hurt you, not anymore, and it looks like they've even taken to a human themselves." Akashi raised an eyebrow at his words.

"I didn't really want the throne anyways, just you," Kuroko whispered so only Akashi could hear. He walked on as if he hadn't said anything at all, and Kuroko's vampires all bowed to him before falling to formation around their king, still unsure of what they were to do.

"Don't, there's no point going if you all look ready to kill anyone who gets too close to me. It's time to finish this once and for all." Kuroko sighed, he couldn't help but feel that things were moving a little too fast.

They then walked to the castle in slightly awkward silence, with the exception of Akashi and Hinata, who were happily catching up while constantly being watched by both Kageyama and Kuroko.

"They didn't harm you, did they?" Akashi asked, concerned. "You're not losing too much blood now, are you?"

Hinata immediately remembered how when he was first brought to the castle. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he was dragged in, chased, beaten, and forced to live in a dungeon with barely any light and raw food. Hinata figured he shouldn't tell Akashi, as he didn't want anyone dead, and the last thing Akashi needed now was to pick yet another fight.

"No, they treated me fine." He saw Kenma scoff and Kageyama blush, and Akashi's eyes narrowed. " U-um, well ,Kageyama never takes too much blood. He's too scared that if he takes almost any at all then I'll faint, but I'm not that weak." Hinata huffed and pouted, hoping to discourage Akashi from asking more questions on the subject. Akashi got the message and didn't press Hinata. He wasn't completely convinced, but his brother definitely did seem fine now and would never lie to Akashi. At least not to his face.

"You're right, an Akashi is certainly that not that weak. Nevertheless, your boyfriend has my thanks for keeping you are safe," Akashi replied.

"Soo~ what have you been up to on Kuroko's side? And when did Nijimura become a vampire?" Hinata asked curiously. Akashi smirked at little at Hinata being his usual bubbly self.

"Really all I've done up until now has been trying to look for you. It's been quite the struggle, though really I've only taken this long because I've been sitting around, waiting for Kuroko's permission. And Apparently Nijimura has been a vampire this whole time," He said, ending it on a slightly bitter note.

"He has the same claws as Kenma! Is he a descendent of the last vampire king too?" Hinata asked. Akashi just looked at him and blinked a little.

"Don't tell me I know something you didn't? Is this what you feel all the time? It makes me feel so smart." Hinata started to beam.

"Well it did cross my mind, but I was too focused on finding you to ask about it." Akashi admitted.

"Apparently before Kuroko's family line became King, there was another really strong line! It was one of their signature traits to have claws growing from their hands that kind of glow and stuff! Anyway, it's really hard for vampires to heal from wounds made by those claws, and apparently it's a really rare ability that only a few vampires have," Hinata explained. Akashi nodded.

"So this family used to be in power? Do you know how their rule went?" Akashi asked.

"Apparently they were so well respected that every vampire pledged allegiance to them, even if they didn't agree with how certain things were done," Hinata replied. That gave Akashi an idea.

The two then continued around talking about simpler things, like how living with vampires was. The two found that the two groups were actually quite similar, though the vampires immediately disagreed. Akashi asked them a few questions and it was plain to see that all that was really different about them was the side they were on (and their policy of humans, but that appeared to have changed dramatically in the last month).

Hinata then asked, "So how did you awaken your powers?" He was curious about how his brother suddenly became a giant cross welding warrior.

Akashi sighed, "I believe it was when I came into contact with the cross you saw me using, father had sent it, so it was a part of his plot to get me back. It must be something in the metal used to kill vampires that triggered my reactions."

"Well, you have always had that second personality," Hinata said quietly to himself. He didn't notice, but Akashi's hand clenched a little. How long had he been struggling against this without even realizing? It was too late to try to fix it now.

The group walked all the way back to the castle. The vampires were getting along much better now that they'd fought together against a common enemy, and they didn't seem like adversaries any more.

When they reached the castle, Iwaizumi was standing outside.

"Why did you bring Kuroko and his lackeys here?! If you lost the battle, the you shouldn't have let them follow you back here," He said sternly.

Oikawa's vampires looked down, knowing that they had done wrong. Kise was about to say something, probably something along the lines of, "That's rude, we came here to help you!" but before he could, Kuroko stepped out in front of him.

"We come in peace. Bring Oikawa out. Tell him it's the command of the vampire King," He said professionally. He wasn't serious though, it was really just to rile Oikawa up. Apparently it worked because Oikawa heard this and came thundering out.

"Who do you think you are!? Kuroko, you can't demand anything from me, you weakling!" Oikawa thundered out.

Even Iwaizumi had realized what Kuroko was trying to do and sighed when Oikawa strutting over to the other vampires. "Thank you for returning my men, but if you don't mind, all I want to see of you is your head on a platter. And you talk of making peace..."

Kuroko simply continued staring, unfazed by Oikawa's chidish display. "Hello Oikawa. I'm here to give up my crown in exchange for help in bringing down Masaomi. "

"Masaomi AKASHI? NO wAY!" His voiced cracked. "Everyone will die! It won't matter if you leave your crown, there'll be no one left to oppose you!"

"Which is why I propose an alliance. The vampires here have already agreed."

"Is this true, Kageyama?" Oikawa questioned, and Kageyama nodded as he looked at his leader straight in the eye to show his resolve. Oikawa clicked his tongue but turned and motioned for the group to follow. The vampires walked into the gaudy, gothic style castle. Immediately after entered, the mood of the castle became tense, and all the vampires inside were staring in confusion. Why was Kuroko, their sworn enemy, just walking through their home? Kuroko ignored them and walked straight to planning room.

"First things first. Noya, go tell all vampires to stand down. We are no longer at war. Kuroko, do the same," Kageyama ordered. Kuroko pulled out a random cell phone and called Momoi, relaying the command. Once that was done, they began to discuss their plan regarding Masaomi and the other vampire hunters under him.

"We need the strongest vampires from both sides if we want to win this battle. We are going after the strongest vampire hunter in the world, so we'll need all the extra muscle we can get. Unfortunately, the majority of our men are still scattered around on vampire hunter patrol. It'll take some time to gather all of our troops from both sides," Kageyama commented.

"Oh, don't worry, I will can have them here in a moment," Kuroko stated and then pushed his hand into a shadow in the wall and yanked a surprised soldier from the darkness. "Whoa, my liege, you really have to warn me-!" The poor soldier didn't even get to finish his sentence before being pushed back into the shadow and being returned to where he came from.

Oikawa whistled, "I see being the vampire king has its perks. That is quite the power you've got there."

"Don't you have some kind of ability as well?" Kuroko questioned.

"Oh, nothing in comparison to Kageyama, but I'm one of the best strategists around. I use everyone to their fullest potential. How do you think I've been able to keep up with you despite having less support?" Oikawa stuck his tongue out condescendingly. Kuroko nodded, not really caring for Oikawa's behavior.

"Well now that we have the strongest vampires between us, shall we actually formulate the plan?" Nijimura asked.

The rest of that night was spent planning on an attack. Eventually they went with a plan formulated by Oikawa and Kageyama, which involved using Akashi minimally. They had even teleported in Kagami to help command the front of Kuroko's armies. He was extremely surprised that he was in Oikawa's castle and that no one was attacking him even though he knew they were at peace because Momoi had told him.

The next morning, they were well rested and prepared for a full scale battle. One that would be fought by both sides. They were off to go to face Masaomi, whatever the outcome may be.


	11. The end of a line

They made their way to the Akashi Corporation building using Kuroko's shadow teleportation to gather forces onto three fronts. Hinata had stayed behind with an injured Noya, but all the others had come for this battle.

The first front had the largest force, which was led by Nijimura and consisted of Kuroko's foot soldiers. They were attacking the headquarters by going through the front entrance and making their way up the building. Their job was to take out as many vampire hunters as they could. They didn't want anyone interfering with their battle with Masaomi, and it would be unfavorable to have other hunters trying to take his place when all was said and done.

The second front was led by Iwaizumi and was made up of Oikawa's army. They would be watching the perimeter to make sure that no hunter reinforcements made it into the building as Nijimura's force cleared the ones already inside.

Suga and Midorima had a support squad of snipers and sharp shooters who would be in the surrounding buildings to pick off the ones they could.

The final front was the strongest group and was head straight to the roof, where Masaomi was supposed to be. If he wasn't there then they would work themselves down towards the bottom floors and search for him that way. The group consisted of Oikawa, Akashi, Kageyama, Kuroko, Kuro, Kenma, Kagami, Tanaka, Daichi, Murasakibara, Asahi, Aomine, and Kise.

All squads would be in communication with Momoi, who could change the strategy if needed and call a surrender if necessary. The plan was to confuse the enemy and send them into a panic by closing off their escape routes.

They all were getting ready for the battle that Momoi had stated would start in an hour, which would be when the night was the darkest and vampires were the most awake. Kuroko stood by with a large black scythe, bringing in the troops necessary for the battle. Each soldier was then neatly organized by Oikawa, who surveyed their abilities and positioned them accordingly. When the troops were ready an hour later, the signal was given, and the troops attacked. Momoi ordered the roof force to wait a few minutes to let Kuroko rest before he teleported them to the top of the building. Really all he need was a bit of blood from Akashi before he was more than fine though.

As soon as they reached the roof, their radio went out, and they were on their own.

There were dozens of vampire hunters on the roof, and Akashi could only imagine how many were inside of the building. Masaomi stood above them all with a sword.

"Now, shall we start?" He asked. All hell broke loose.

Kuroko and Kenma covered Akashi as he activated his weapon. True to his nature, Kenma wasted little energy in slicing each hunter that came near with a single swipe, dispatching them immediately. Any enemy that came near Akashi's back suddenly found themselves being slashed by a that seemed to sprout from nowhere. When Akashi was once again holding his full sized cross in all its glory, the two effortlessly spread out to aide their teammates where they could.

Kise was working with Aomine, and they were locked in back to back combat. Kise was using his fists in an attempt to conserve ammo, but Aomine sliced anyone that got close them before Kise could take a step. This was a serious battle that would determine the fate of vampire-kind, but that didn't stop Kise from feeling that old competitiveness when it came to Aomine. He pulled out his Gatling gun and began openly firing hunters before they got within Aomine's range. His partner scoffed. As if he would be outdone by the maid. It was on.

Oikawa seemed to be doing well with his own blade, but his defense was a little lacking. Daichi to covered for him while Asahi used his massive hammer to smash any hunters that got too close to their leader.

Kuro and Kagami were on a killing spree, running circles around their opponents and partaking in a little competition to see who could kill the most. Tanaka tried to keep up, but really he was only cleaning up after them and finishing off those that were injured. Murasakibara was really only going after those who came near him or tried to jump off the building to when they decided that it would be better to die on their own terms than to experience more of the horrors that the vampires could create.

Akashi finally made his way to where his father was standing. He had casually been killing off any vampire hunter that dared approach him. Akashi leapt over a vampire hunter, and Kuroko swung his scythe in perfect synchronization as his blade sliced through the air where Akashi had been just a second before, decapitating the unfortunate hunter who never even saw what hit him.

Akashi swung his cross at the ground and used it to launch himself into the air before pulling it up with him. He came down on Masaomi, who already had his sword up in defense. Clicking his tongue, Akashi was forced to use his momentum to throw him self away from his father and land back on the ground.

"I'm surprised to see how well you're holding out. But trust me, it won't be long before you turn against the vermin you chose to fight with," Masaomi remarked.

Akashi attempted to kick his father's feet out from under him after another one of his attacks was parried. Masaomi taunted him further, making Akashi lose a little more self-control. Their battle became faster and more erratic, making it difficult for any on looker be able to comprehend what was happening. It wasn't until Akashi was kicked in the side and sent flying a meter away into Kuroko's arms that there was any pause. He heaved a heavily. He had been using a lot of energy in this bout with his father. Furthermore, he was starting to feel the all too familiar sensation of losing himself as the fight wore on...

"Don't you see? It's hopeless. Just give in. I'm willing to overlook this if you exterminate some of these rats here."

Akashi opened his mouth to protest, but something was stopping him. He shook his head to clear it and lifted his cross for another swing at his father, but then suddenly it made its way to Kuroko. The vampire king quickly blocked it with his scythe, and when Akashi's eye was a bright yellow color.

"See son, you can still join me," Masaomi offered.

Akashi was after Kuroko now, wordlessly striking blow after blow. Kuroko used his scythe to block him, but being on the defensive was making it hard use his other abilities. He managed to shock Akashi with a particularly strong blow, allowing him to slip into the shadows. Akashi was caught off guard when Kuroko reappeared behind him and held the blade of his scythe to his neck. He leaned in and whispered into Akashi's ear.

"Remember why we're here. Remember who you're doing this for. Remember Hinata, and remember me." Kuroko then bit down hard into his neck. As he drank, he released as much toxin as he possibly could. He used everything their bond had created in order to bring back his Akashi, the man he watched grow up, the one who only ever wanted to be a good son, the one who was forced to be perfect but never once cracked or faltered. He remembered how this man had always come through the fire as if he didn't even feel the temperature change, when really he was scorched inside. Kuroko directly transmitted as much feeling as he possibly could into Akashi's blood stream, and he finally felt Akashi still. There was a pause, and suddenly Akashi turned and hugged Kuroko.

"I see, so this is what you used your power as king for?"

He looked up to see his father sneering at them. That other personality was still there and struggling to return to the surface, but he pushed it back down and prepared himself for what needed to be done. Akashi then leapt at Masaomi, who was pointing his sword at him. There wasn't enough time to dodge his sword, but he could see that at least Masomi would simultaneously be hit by his cross.

Akashi closed his eyes, ready to be done. It was an odd time for this thought to come to mind, but he was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of traveling, tired of trying so hard... His resolve was solidified, and Akashi opened his eyes, ready to face the end. However, what the sight that greeted him made his eyes go wide.

He was not being impaled by his father's blade, neither was his cross in his father. Instead they both were impaled into Oikawa.

He had jumped out to save Akashi and had taken his father's blade to the chest, along with Akashi's cross to the back of his knee. However, he had also landed a fatal blow with own sword that went straight through Masaomi's heart. Immediately Kuro and Kuroko appeared. Kuro kicked Masaomi away from his leader and kneeled down beside him. Kuroko pulled the sword out of Oikawa, and it started pooling with blood.

"Oikawa, I don't think you're going to make it. There's too much damage for even a vampire like you to be able to survive," Kuroko calmly diagnosed. Oikawa just gave a pained laugh as if he expected this to happen.

"If it means that all my followers can live a few years in peace it was worth it. Kuroko, keep your end of the deal." Oikawa's voice was labored and shallow as he spat up blood. Kuroko nodded. Oikawa then added, "Well I guess this is where my story ends." He then tried to stick out his tongue and look cute, but it really looked much more horrific. Akashi smiled at him anyway as he took his final breath and turned into a thin grey ash that scattered to the wind.

The whole roof went silent out of respect. Many of the vampires were speechlessly grieving as they watched the remains of their leader blow away.

Akashi took a moment to then look over to where his father was laying still alive but barely breathing.

"Hello father. Or perhaps I should say goodbye?" Akashi smirked a little," Here, I'll return the present that you sent. It can act as your tombstone." Akashi then shoved the cross at its full size into Masaomi's stomach. He walked back to the other vampires who was beginning to recover and regroup. It was right around then that the rest of the soldiers began pouring onto the roof, finally victorious.

"Kuroko, looks like you'll keep being King," Kagami commented.

"No, I promised Oikawa that I would give up the crown," Kuroko replied.

"But Oikawa is dead, what are we going to do now? There is no one left to rule."

"I have an idea," supplied Akashi. "We should bring the two sides together by putting representatives from each faction in power."

"Akashi, only one bloodline can be king," Kagami informed him.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Both sides share a certain bloodline." They looked at Akashi, confused. "You have Nijimura and Kenma. Not only are they of the same bloodline, but this bloodline is that of the last vampire king. That should solve your problems." Both Kenma and Nijimura's eyes widened and came over. At first they looked at each other, a little weary of the idea, but after some encouraging support from their allies, they gave into it.

"Now that my father is dead, I will have to spend all of my time on the company. It'll be rather busy, so hopefully it'll distract me and my 'other self'." He half smiled and then turned to Kageyama, who had been standing to his right. "Kageyama, you seem to be taking good care of Hinata. Be sure to keep looking after him, and I hope you'll be able to live a peaceful life together, whatever that looks like." The general nodded firmly.

"And if you can't handle him on your own, then I'll be counting on you, Nijimura. I can't be around you guys anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone else," Akashi stated in a businesslike tone. Nijimura looked close to tears.

"Akashi, you don't have to abandon everything!" he retorted, but Kuroko came up from behind him and placed his frail hand on Nijimura's shoulder.

"It's ok, Nijimura-san. Since I am not ruling anymore, it'll give me the time to follow my blood mate. I will hide in the shadows so Akashi won't know that I am watching," He stated. With a whimper, he added, "I've always been watching him anyways."

"What if we stay blood mates and I try to kill you while you're drinking my blood?" Akashi, asked looking at the pale blue vampire.

"I was the former vampire king. I can handle myself," He said simply, now looking Akashi in the eyes.

"Suit yourself. I don't even know why you want to constantly put yourself in danger by being near me," Akashi said turning away and starting to walk. Before he got too far, Kuroko gave a barely audible reply.

"Because I love you, Akashi-kun."

~~~~~~~Years or so later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akashi looked down at the photo in his hands. It was a picture of Hinata smiling widely with his boyfriend Kageyama. Hinata was in his early twenties now and looked like he was having a blast living with the vampires. Akashi was always a little sad to hear from his brother because he knew that they could never alongside each other again. But Hinata was well protected. He had dropped out of school and had begun helping with the rebuilding of vampire society. He was now the psychiatrist for the court, and spokesman for humans, and was amazing at his job.

Akashi had grown his company so they now had connections all over the world. They were the largest mother company in the world, and Akashi found it ironic that he controlled so much of the global market but couldn't control himself. He then heard a shift behind from him. His eye glowed yellow, and his other persona came to the forefront as he saw a small blue vampire step out of a shadow. He had left his cross in his father's grave so that he couldn't kill anyone one else with it, but his other persona wasn't happy about this at all.

Kuroko made his move towards Akashi, who backed away and tried to find something to kill this worthless parasite. They circled each other until Kuroko suddenly pinned Akashi to the wall.

"Akashi, it's me, Kuroko. Your blood mate," He tried to reason with the golden eyed persona. The other Akashi was begging to have control again, but being in the presence of one of the strongest vampires alive was not helping his case. Kuroko then surprised Akashi with a sudden kiss on the lips. It was a sweet and gentle, but there was passion behind it. It surprised Akashi enough to allow him to switch places for a short moment.

"Hurry, before he control again," Akashi forced out. This prompted Kuroko to lean in and quickly sink his fangs into Akashi's neck. When he was done drinking, he stepped back to look at him.

"Akashi, how long do you have?" Kuroko asked. Akashi shook his head, meaning not very long. Kuroko just hugged him. "He doesn't get any weaker or stronger, but he still controls so much of you... I will find a cure, Akashi."

Akashi just smirked as he hugged Kuroko back. They had been trying to find a cure for 10 years, and every day it was the same, no results. Akashi was now in his mid 30s, and he needed to start focusing on others things like finding an heir. A tear slowly rolled down his cheek.

"I love you Kuroko. You've been with me for the last ten years, but I don't think there's a cure."

Kuroko looked up at him. "Akashi are you giving up so soon? Since when did the Akashi family start giving in?" Akashi gave a little huff of indignation. "That's what I thought. Though I should mention, I came here with a different plan."

Akashi was about to ask what he meant by that, but by then Kuroko had already cut his finger and placed it inside Akashi's mouth. He forced Akashi to swallow, and then suddenly Akashi's mouth went on fire. His head started to pound.

"Just remember, I love you, Akashi-kun, even if you hate me."

Akashi then fell to the floor in agony. His skin felt like it was on fire, and his sweat did nothing to lessen the effect, but instead felt like salt drying him out. His innards felt like they were being pulled out and cut, and he swore he felt some of them pop open. He screamed a horrendous scream that resembled the sound of child being shot. Akashi blanked out.

The next thing he knew was he was lying on the floor with his head pounding. In the recesses of his mind, his other persona to was left to twist and scream in conflation before disappearing into a mass of unadulterated blood lust.


End file.
